


Jaeger

by At_Crossing



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-14 08:46:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 57,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14766351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/At_Crossing/pseuds/At_Crossing
Summary: 环太平洋AU私设多如山他们属于彼此





	1. 序章 核弹

**如果有一天我不得不迎接死亡，那么我希望我能够在家中死去。——环太平洋联合军防部队（PPDC）少将利威尔·阿克曼**

 

2035年，怪兽战争元年

8月4日傍晚，人类文明史上第一只怪兽在日本九州延冈市登陆

 

_2035年8月6日 9:20am (GMT+9)_

_西太平洋海域 39°38'48"N 161°03'36"E_

_“罗杰斯”号航空母舰_

_司令室_

 

“……我们必须立刻开始部署，没有时间可以浪费了，将军，我十分钟前从埃尔文那里拿到了详细的计划书，五角大楼进行过三轮计算模拟，预计成功率达到81.2%。总统和国防部长已经签字，我认为可以马上付诸行动。”

说话的男人语速极快，黑发黑眼，个子矮小，看起来不算起眼，但从他嘴中说出的每一个字都掷地有声，在封闭无窗的舱室内回响。他的眼神锐利，神情坚毅，面部轮廓有几分亚裔的特征，身穿蓝色迷彩作战服，左侧袖子上绣有黑色雄鹰纹章和一个金色的V字。

被他称为将军的男人坐在办公桌的对面。将军明显上了年纪，头发已经一根不剩，留着两撇整齐花白的八字胡，脸型圆润，面相和蔼，头顶像镜子一般光可鉴人，年轻时很有可能参加过伊拉克战争。

“我想这件事我们得从长计议，”将军不紧不慢地说，口吻颇为和善，与他焦躁的下属形成鲜明对比，但身上雪白无瑕的海军制服、肩上金光闪闪的五角星和胸前成排的资历章无疑足以为他加重语气，“利威尔，你先坐下。”

利威尔一动不动，当然也没有坐下。

“没有时间了，每一秒都在有人死去，”他重复道，“那该死的怪兽眼看着爬过了富士山，正在以四十英里的时速逼近东京都，三个小时内就会到达市中心人口最稠密的区域……”

“怪兽？”光头的将军啧啧嘴，“他们叫他怪兽？”

“用来形容地球上从未出现过的恐怖巨型生物，我想‘怪兽’一词足以使人理解。”

“不，我的意思是……我还以为会有个更好的名字，像哥斯拉、金刚……”

“PA-281，官方编号，你想知道的话。”

“官方？你指的是日本还是美国？”

“五角大楼。”

“281，为什么是281？280是什么？”

“这他妈的不重要，皮克西斯，你这大小便失禁的糟老头子！”利威尔终于忍无可忍地怒吼道，“你他妈只要知道这操蛋玩意儿两天前从太平洋的某个海沟里爬了出来，游到日本登陆，然后像个巨型推土机一样，轻轻松松推平了九州和四国！”

“放松点，年轻人，你说的好像被它推平的是旧金山和圣荷西。”

“如果是旧金山，老子现在根本不会站在这里跟你浪费口舌！”

“于是你打算轰平富得流油的加州，烧掉美国五分之一的财政收入，把西海岸变回到牛仔时代？”

“至少强过让这家伙把整个北美变回侏罗纪时代！”

“我向你保证，小子，”皮克西斯将军平静地说，“在你爬进你的驾驶舱之前，就会被人用拳头一拳一拳打断全身的骨头，然后扔进运转着的绞肉机里，可没人会在乎你是什么海军上校或者天才飞行员。”

“真高兴我不在本土，”利威尔丝毫不畏惧他的形容，眼睛中散发出锐利的寒光，“这里，老头子，没有人能打断我的骨头，更没有运转着的绞肉机。”

“埃尔文是个疯子，”皮克西斯突然话锋一转，提起一个男人的名字，他向后靠在椅背上，脸颊上的肉微微下垂，“……我太了解他了，从二十年前在西点军校就读时开始，他就是个疯子。即使他是当年成绩最出色的毕业生，在毕业典礼上致宣誓辞，后来又在国防部里混的风生水起，我还是要说，他是一个疯子。我打赌这癫狂的计划一定每个字都是从他的屁眼里挤出来的，他在做什么白日梦，以为自己在打世界大战吗？”

“现在摆在我们面前的不是世界大战，是一个你、我、全世界的人都没遇到过的疯狂难题。”

“疯狂的难题并不需要疯子去解决它。”

利威尔盯着他：“这个世界是属于疯子的。”

“不，这个世界是属于活到最后的人的。”皮克西斯一字一顿地说，他抬起手掌制止利威尔后续的反驳，厉声道，“我，达特·皮克西斯，美国海军中将，‘罗杰斯’号航空母舰编队司令，拒绝接受利威尔·阿克曼上校或者埃尔文·史密斯少将的提案。你现在就去报告五角大楼，‘罗杰斯’号燃油不足，无法执行预定计划，申请即刻返回关岛军事基地。”

利威尔仍是一动不动，身体笔直得犹如同一根旗杆：“将军，无论如何，我不能眼睁睁看着那个该死的哥斯拉或者什么混蛋玩意儿，一英里一英里地屠杀完日本全境，再像个吃饱喝足的屎壳郎似的，大摇大摆游到朝鲜和中国去。”

“所以你打算先他一步动手？”皮克西斯用手指敲击光滑的橡木扶手，“让它在准备大快朵颐的时候，发现面前只剩下成吨烧焦的尸体和破碎的建筑废墟？”

“我会一起杀死它的，”利威尔斩钉截铁地说，“它到此为止了。”

“这是日本自卫队眼下应该做的事，利威尔，不是你，也不是我。”

“自卫队？”黑发男人冷笑一声，“我想你从昨天晚上销魂的宿醉到今早起床，还没有功夫看我发给你的报告吧。将军，要我告知你现在的局势吗？他们出动了所有能够动用的战斗力量，包括东亚其他国家和俄罗斯支援来的上百架战斗机，狂轰滥炸了一天两夜，结果如何？连那怪兽的皮都没有蹭破！常规武器打在那家伙身上比挠痒痒都不如，反倒是地面部队损失惨重。”他顿了顿，咬着牙说，“你还天真地以为日本会有高达之类的杀手锏，可事实上，他们已经彻底束手无策了。”

“我们不是日本军队，”皮克西斯的脸上并无半点惊讶之色，“可能这么说听起来有些绝情，利威尔，但那不是我们的国家，我们没必要多管闲事。”

“他们在向我们求助！”

“他们更可以向周边的好邻居们求助，毕竟唇亡齿寒。”

“我们舱底的核弹头可不是留给你晚餐烤土豆的。”

“很遗憾，”皮克西斯低下头，双手拿起桌上进入屏保模式的液晶平板端正地放在自己面前，但没有将它重新点亮，“我已经通读过报告，现在的局势是——位于横须贺军事基地*的‘梅斯’号和‘伯恩赛德’号在一天前携全员撤离，位于镇海军事基地*的‘西蒙斯’号按兵不动，位于琉球群岛‘威尔逊’号的正在启程返回本土。既然他们舱底的核弹头都在烤土豆，我们绝无理由带头去烤肉饼。利威尔，你看到了，没有哪个傻瓜愿意冒着成为罪人的风险去陪埃尔文发疯，一个也没有。”

（*位于东京南部的横须贺港，美国海军第七舰队司令部所在地； *位于韩国南部，与日本福冈隔海相望）

“可惜的是，也没人有更好的提案。”

“那就什么也不要做！”司令提高了声音，猛地挥出右手，“让它到东京去、到日本海去、到亚洲大陆上去！如果到时候还是一个聪明的点子也没有，相信我，中国人会喂它吃核弹的。”

“如果它掉头游向夏威夷呢？”

“那是扎克雷上将应该考虑的问题。”

利威尔眼神空洞地望着他的上司。

“一群扛着将星的无能懦夫，”他的语气冷若冰霜，“你们永远不知道眼看着家园在自己面前毁灭的感觉，等着瞧吧，老家伙，这个怪物、其他怪物，它们迟早会排成队，像蟑螂一样爬到美国本土上去，用它们肮脏的爪子踏平你们的房屋和游艇，嚼碎你们的爱人和孩子。”

皮克西斯摇摇头，没有指责他的用词：“也许你说的对，也许这些悲剧会发生，但不是今天，也不是你用核弹炸平日本平民的房屋和游艇，杀死他们爱人和孩子的理由，”他冷静地说，“利威尔，那座岛上的人比九十年前更无辜。”

“请不要说的这样冠冕堂皇，将军，如果我不去做，如果没有人去做，等待这些无辜的人的将是彻彻底底的绝望，你很清楚我说的是事实。”

“如果你去做了，孩子，至少会有数万人因你而死，无论成功与否，你这辈子都别想逃过魔鬼的诅咒。”

“于是你们被这所谓刽子手的诅咒吓尿了裤子，哪怕那座岛上已经有上百万人因怪兽而死，而剩下的人也活不过这个周日。我很好奇，那些给你们发工资的纳税人们、为祖国誓死奋战的士兵们知不知道，紧急关头，我们航空母舰编队的司令们只会像丧家犬一样夹紧尾巴掉头回家，然后摸着胸口假惺惺地道一声阿门。”

“你还年轻，利威尔，你没有真正参加过战争，核武器不是小孩子的玩具，”皮克西斯声音低沉，颇不赞同地叹了口气，“你也许听过，当初原子弹的发明者曾经因为双手沾满鲜血而悔恨终生。”

“我不是科学家，我是一名军人，”利威尔双手撑在桌沿，面无表情地俯视面前的长者，“就算我的下半辈子要在噩梦中度过，我的职责也是保护更多的人。”

“不，上校，你错了，军人的职责是服从命令。”皮克西斯不容反驳地为这次谈话做出了结论，“听着，和你的英雄梦说再见吧，小子，现在就去把我的决定上报五角大楼，现在就去！然后通知驾驶室立即返航。”

他看了眼自己的副官：“不要让我重复第三遍。”

“数万人与数亿人，”利威尔缓缓地说，一双瞳孔里是深不可测的黑，“你知道要怎样选。”

“我只知道在我们的国家里，哪怕你只杀了一个没有姓名的流浪汉，也要在不见天日的号子里蹲上至少二十年，直到你的头发和我一样多，而且还幸运地留有一口气，他们才会考虑放你出来。”

“你这头猪猡只是觉得自己快要断气了，害怕到时候被小鬼用铁叉赶到地狱里去！”

“别看我岁数大了点，利威尔，”将军扬起眉毛，轻蔑地看了年轻的上校一眼，“……打心眼儿里说，我并不认为自己会死在你的前面。”

他说完，伸手摸向桌上的通讯器：“好吧，我自己来，如果你……”

利威尔闪电般伸出右手，死死按住皮克西斯的手腕——这是他在进入房间后做出的最大幅度的动作：“等等！”

“……什么？”

 

十分钟后，“罗杰斯”号航母编队的副司令从司令室里走出来，他用拇指在身后的门禁系统上刷了一下，按下几个键，门“嘀”的一声反锁住了。

他紧蹙着眉，表情凝重，与平时惯有的冷淡不同，此时是一丝轻松的成分也分辨不出，如果仔细观察，倒是会发现他的面色隐隐发红，呼吸也略显急促。但在他转过走廊的第二个拐角时，便已经看不出什么异常，连眉眼间的忧心忡忡也被小心地藏起来了。

一男一女两个年轻人正在储藏间门口低声交谈。

走廊里铺着厚厚的地毯，深蓝色，人造纤维织成的，利威尔的脚步很轻，直到走到大约十英尺远的地方两人才察觉到他。

“嘿，利威尔！老秃子怎么说？”女人向他喊道，她的声音清脆悦耳，身材娇小，有一头酒红色头发，在脑后扎成一个短短的马尾。

一旁的金发男人立刻捂住她的嘴：“小声点！伊莎贝尔你又想被关禁闭了？”

伊莎贝尔挣扎了两下，从他的桎梏中挣脱，心不甘情不愿地撇撇嘴：“你简直像我的外婆一样烦，法兰，”然后换了一种规矩的问法，“皮克西斯中将有何指示？”

利威尔在二人面前站定，平铺直叙地宣布道：“皮克西斯将军昨天晚上酒喝得太多，到现在还不清醒。我已经尽力了，在他面前大喊大叫了足足二十分钟，可是他从始至终都在絮絮叨叨他新挑的女秘书。鉴于我并没有变身年轻漂亮女秘书的能力，只得放他继续休息。”他顿了顿，遗憾地说，“我想他五个小时内都很难有能力处理目前的局势。”

伊莎贝尔立刻火冒三丈。

“占着茅坑不拉屎的色老头！他就应该脱掉军装滚去过钓鱼放牛的退休生活！”她气势汹汹地挥舞着拳头，一副要冲出去的架势，“让我给他点颜色瞧瞧。”

法兰一边用尽力气将她拉在原地，一边看向副司令：“那我们现在怎么办？原地待命，还是找个理由糊弄下上面，然后掉头返航？”

“按照规定，”黑发男人机械地陈述，“司令无法作为的情况下，由副司令代为行使其职责。”

“但是……”

利威尔没有理会法兰的“但是”，语气更加严肃和强硬：“立刻去广播，现在所有人听我指挥，全编队进入战时紧急状态，都给我在五分钟内回到自己岗位上去。按照早些时候分派下去的，第一飞行纵队负责执行此次战斗任务，到甲板上集合，十五分钟后起飞前往东京都方向，第二三纵队做好准备待命。”

“收到！”伊莎贝尔一脸兴奋，啪地立正敬了个军礼，“我这就去广播！”

她一溜烟消失在走廊尽头。

法兰却皱着眉头，眼睛里满是忧虑：“埃尔文的方案？”

“是的。”

“你要在作战前公布它吗？”

“不。”

“这可不是开玩笑的，利威尔。”

“我认为现在公布除了动摇军心之外毫无益处，只有我们少数几个人知道就足够了。”

利威尔实在不能保证，如果眼前的反对者不止皮克西斯中将一人，自己是否还能像现在这样坚定不移。

但他必须坚定不移。

“真的……”金发男人脸上露出难以接受的表情，“没有别的办法了？”

“至少目前来看这就是我们能采取的最佳选择。”

利威尔向甲板的方向走去，法兰紧跟在他的后面。

“由谁来做？”法兰问，显然指的不是即将率先出动的第一纵队。

“我。”利威尔干脆地答道。

“你？你是副司令，你必须留在航母上……”

“正是因为我是副司令，才绝不能让我的下属代替我去承担这个责任。”

法兰咬了咬牙：“另一个呢？”

“有我一个就足够了。”

“可是计划书上……”

“埃尔文总是这样婆婆妈妈，他不知道开着满载核武器的轰炸机飞到别国领空，即使只是拍了张云彩照片做电脑壁纸，回来后你也不可能是完全清白的。事实上，我认为一个人就足够了，扔个皮球再飞回来，法兰，我看不出有什么失败的可能。”

“我想还是谨慎起见……”

“我已经决定了，”上校说，“如果真的遇到什么不测，再通知第二架轰炸机起飞。”

“好吧，”法兰妥协道，“请让我做你的副驾驶。”

“我不需要什么副驾驶，那个天杀的智能系统就已经够烦人的了。”

“别这样，上头可是专门花大价钱去百老汇找来性感女郎给它配的音。”法兰扯出一个笑容，掐着嗓子，细声细气地学道，“利威尔桑校，早上好呀！昨晚碎的可还不错？”

利威尔翻了个白眼：“我迟早要让这种恶心的玩意儿从我的飞机上滚下去。”

他们走过舷梯，来到甲板上，十二架银灰色的F-35N战斗机已经排成一排，整装待发，尖锐锋利的机头散发着冰冷的金属寒气。在跑道尽头停着的是一架B-2B“幽灵”隐形轰炸机，它通体纯黑，棱角分明，活像一只展开双翼的庞大蝙蝠，即使在海上强烈的阳光下，机身上也没有反射出半点光线。而在这只蝙蝠的肚子里，常规弹药已经被卸下，换成了16枚B-93热核炸弹——地球上最危险而致命的武器。

利威尔对即将出征的飞行员们训话，这个环节里他一向简洁明了，这也是飞行员们喜欢他的原因之一。他说的内容与演习时别无二致，到最后，本想补充一句“活着回来”，但终于还是咽回了喉咙。

每一个人当然都会活着回来。

他们驾驶着世界上最先进的军用飞机，没人会接近怪兽。

不用紧张。

谁也不会死。

“嘿，宝贝儿，”法兰拍拍轰炸机屁股上的喷气口，“你可真美。”

“小心她告你性骚扰，”利威尔从他身后走过，一边走一边给自己戴上手套，“滚回你的船舱里去，少校。”

金发男人跟上他：“我的宝贝儿刚刚说她很需要我，真缠人啊，看来我不得不跟你去了。”

“但是我不需要你，和你的一百七十磅体重。”

“万一你被怪兽吓尿了裤子，需要紧急替补呢，到时候性感女郎可帮不了你。”

“也许纸尿裤帮得了我。”

“让我跟你去吧，”法兰坚持道，“反正起飞的指令是你下的，飞机是你开的，投弹的按钮是你按的，只要你没有心脏病发作，我就只当去东京观光了，他们总不能放着一个上校不管，来追究我这个小兵的责任。”

利威尔转过身，沉默了几秒钟，问道：“伊莎贝尔到哪去了？”

“刚刚我看到她进到控制室里去了，”法兰撒谎说，“马上就要起飞，她不能留在甲板上。”

 

“它在那里！三点钟方向，我看到它了！”

“在哪？三点钟？”

“河岸右侧！”

“我的老天！这究竟是什么鬼东西？”

“它是生物吗？我自打娘胎里出来他妈从来没有见到这样的生物。”

“从侧面看像一只龙虾，瞧他那巨大的钳子，也许是从北极的冰层里跑出来的上古物种。”

“龙虾？皮特，你知道自己在说什么吗？它可比龙虾大几万倍！”

“我打赌他有两百英尺高，至少两百英尺！”

即使已经在任务书上看过了怪兽的照片，在亲眼目睹这只丑陋的生物在地面上横行时，第一纵队的飞行员们还是不约而同地倒吸一口冷气。

“看，它正在用头撞什么东西！”

“是一座大楼，我的上帝，希望里面的人已经撤离了。”

“我不认为撤出来能死得舒坦一点，凯瑟琳。”

“呼叫利威尔上校，利威尔上校，这里是ST1-K，确认目标，请求开火。”

“收到，准许开火。”

利威尔驾驶的轰炸机平稳地飞行在重重云层之上的平流层，视线所及之处都是纤尘不染的碧蓝天空，看起来就像完全静止的一般，纯净得令人几乎忘记正下方地面上硝烟四起的鏖战。无论是望远镜还是雷达都无法侦测到他的存在，但在进入日本领空时，他还是依照规矩报告了身份。

“是友军！”对方高呼。

事实上，在这样的情形下，任何由人类驾驶的飞行器——不管隶属于那个盟约组织——都可以被算作是“友军”。利威尔怀疑了几秒钟自己是否真的可以被称为“友军”，但很快便把这个尴尬的问题抛在脑后。

十二枚银光闪闪的AGM-185“彗星”空对地导弹离开战斗机的机腹弹仓，带着条条洁白的尾迹，轰鸣着划过天际，以数倍于音速的速度直直冲向怪兽锥形的头部，势不可挡。怪兽并没有意识到危机的来临，仍挥舞着巨钳，不紧不慢地摆动六条腿向前爬行。

数秒后，接连几声炸雷似的巨响，团团浓烟平地而起。

飞行员们都不由自主伸长了脖子，聚精会神地俯视着爆炸处，心脏提到了嗓子眼儿。即使在这个型号的导弹尚是试制品的时候，他们也从未如此心焦过。

忽然那浓烟震了震，紧接着，龙虾样子的丑陋怪兽以与它庞大块头不符的极快速度，猛然冲了出来，覆盖全身的深红色甲壳犹如铜墙铁壁一般，泛着幽幽的蓝光，毫发无伤。

通话系统里顿时响起一阵此起彼伏的咒骂。

“失败了，利威尔上校，一点效果也没有，是否再次发射，请指示。”

利威尔在心里叹了一口气，果然之前的报告所言非虚，贴有美国国旗的导弹并不比贴有日本国旗的更好用。

“汇报目标坐标。”

“北纬35度45分32秒，东经139度22分13秒，正在向两点钟方向前进。”

“伯顿、柯尔弗，发射一到六号无人侦察机，劳伦斯，上传怪兽的红外热源和图像数据。”

“报告上校！侦测不到怪兽的热源信息。”

利威尔暗骂了一句娘，不禁又怀疑，这玩意真的是生物吗？它是靠吞噬人类获得能量的？

“所有人听好，”他大声命令，“这次的任务到此结束，提升飞行高度到一万两千米……”

“可是……”

“没有可是，所有人离开目标，带着你们剩下的导弹立刻返回航母！完毕。”

法兰敲击键盘，将坐标和数据快速录入核弹的制导系统。

利威尔关闭麦克风，望着窗外的蓝天，轻轻呼出一口气。

“要倒数吗？”法兰最后检查完设定，按下确认键，他们屁股下面传来一阵机械运转的嗡嗡声，座椅随之震动起来。

“倒数？倒数给你听？”利威尔嘲了一句，两人都没有笑。

“如果不成功，”他的声音低沉而清晰，就像刚刚作战动员时那样，“我们就都去陪葬。”

说完，他伸出食指，轻轻按动嵌在仪表盘深处的鲜红色圆形按钮。

“返航。”

 

耳机中突然传出的声音打破了万米高空暂时的宁静。

“大哥！我发现它的弱点了！”

是一个急切而兴奋的女声。

“怪兽的颈部没有完全覆盖甲壳！在它准备向前冲刺的时候……”

利威尔和法兰的身体同时猛地一震。

“伊莎贝尔！”

“只要导弹打在……”

“伊莎贝尔！”利威尔嘶声力竭地呼喊，几乎挣开座椅上坚固的安全带，“离开那里！什么也不要管！放那家伙去死！现在就离开那里！”

女人似乎完全没有听到他的话，仍自顾自地说：“……我这就冲过去给你点苦头吃吃！你这头脑简单的节肢动物！瞧我的吧！”

“不——”

军用通讯信号恢复的瞬间，核弹在地面爆炸后腾起的灰色蘑菇云与横陈的巨兽尸体影像被同时传送到一万公里之外五角大楼指挥室的等离子屏幕上。

一片胜利的欢呼雀跃。

法兰两眼发红，一把扯下自己的耳机，猛地掷在前方的仪表盘上。

“闭嘴。”利威尔说。

法兰狠狠的吸了几口气：“我没有说话。”

“捡起你的耳机，”利威尔直视前方，脸色阴沉得仿佛能拧出水来，“然后闭嘴。”

法兰沉默了几秒钟，慢吞吞地捡回耳机戴上

“我们回去看一眼，利威尔，”他乞求道，“就看一眼，也许……”

“我叫你闭嘴，听不懂人话？”

完成任务的B-2B轰炸机以每秒三百米的速度悄然离开东京湾，就像它到来时那样毫无声息，留下数万平方公里的烧焦残骸和数十年也难以散去的梦魇。

驾驶舱内同样死一般的寂静。

谁也没有再说话。

直到尖利的警报声骤然响起。

 

> **【早间速报】 势不可挡！谁能阻挡？**
> 
> 当地时间8月4日晚8点30分左右，于日本南部沿海登陆的巨型生物已经引发了全世界范围内的广泛关注。相信大家在过去的四十个小时里，已经通过网络、有线电视和报纸等途径目睹了这位“怪兽先生”令人咋舌的恐怖破坏力。
> 
> 在它的残暴肆虐下，岛国日本已有超过十二个城市化为废墟，预计死亡人数已超过一百四十万，远远超过过去十年内全世界自然灾害所造成人员死亡数目的总和。当然，怪兽来袭究竟算不算自然灾害尚有待商榷。
> 
> 值得一提的是，据加州大学洛杉矶分校某著名灾害专家估计，这个触目惊心的死亡数字中，至少有一半是由与怪兽激战的人类军队造成的，也就是说，刚刚过去的一天两夜的时间里，有多达七十万平民死在了友方阵营飞机或坦克发射出的弹药之下！
> 
> 怪兽呢？
> 
> 毫发无伤，光亮如新！
> 
> 据当地时间8月6日早8点的消息，在上个夜晚，怪兽已经接连踏平滨松、静冈和富士，直逼日本首都东京，如果仍不能采取有效措施，怪兽将在正午之前到达东京。东京城市圈的常住人口超过四千万，占日本总人口的五分之一以上，是日本人口密度最大的区域。
> 
> 大量日本民众被迫离开家乡，驱车逃往北部的北海道，试图逃避灾难。但是目前来看，高速公路拥堵状况异常严重，车祸随处可见，反倒是怪兽前进的速度还要更快一些。何况即使逃到北海道，也只不过是将怪兽来临的时间拖后了一至两天，并没有任何证据表明怪兽会畏惧北海道的清凉。
> 
> 据悉，美国驻扎在日本横须贺海军基地的第七舰队已经于昨日全员离开日本，全速返回本土。中国驻日本大使馆也针对全体在日中国公民展开紧急撤离行动，昨天夜间，已有超过二十班次客机从东京成田国际机场起飞前往中国青岛，总撤离人数超过八千人。然而，两国均没有对于撤离行动是否将会扩展至日本公民的问题作出正面回应。
> 
> 言归正传，除了逃离日本之外，难道就没有其他办法可以应对怪兽？设法给予其迎头痛击，使其止住脚步，当然最终的目标是取其性命。越来越多的人开始提出可以采用具有更强杀伤性的武器。
> 
> “我知道我们的军队拥有生化武器，虽然他们拒不承认，”一位来自横滨的网友说，“现在我们面前的不就正是一头可怕的生物？”
> 
> 而一些海外人士则更为激进。
> 
> “用核弹轰掉那玩意儿的脑袋！”一位来自意大利米兰的网友发表观点，“给它点颜色瞧瞧，反正美国人已经在日本扔过两颗，再扔一颗也不是什么大不了的事。”
> 
> 诚然，随着人类科技水平的进步，越来越多具有难以估计的巨大杀伤力的武器已经出现在地球上，人类目前所拥有的核武器如果同时爆炸，足以摧毁这颗星球上百次，即使是势不可挡的怪兽在这些武器面前可能也只是小菜一碟。然而，贸然使用它们势必会造成更加惨重的人员伤亡和环境破坏，广岛原子弹、切尔诺贝利、福岛核电站的阴影至今尚未完全散去，难道下一个会是东京原子弹？
> 
> 作为人类，必须慎之又慎。
> 
> 美国国防部发言人奈尔·德克在早些时候回答记者提问时表示，美国军方目前尚无对怪兽采取核打击的计划。
> 
> “核武器的使用绝非儿戏，”德克少将说，“若非情况迫在眉睫，美国绝不会轻易动用核武器。”
> 
> 德克还说：“事实上，我认为中国和俄罗斯更有可能率先展开行动，毕竟他们和那玩意可没有隔着一整个太平洋。”
> 
> 截至目前为止，中国和俄罗斯并未对此事表态。
> 
> 也许这次，日本人必须靠自己来应对灾难了。
> 
> （《洛杉矶时报》2035年8月6日）

 

“是求助信号！”法兰喊道，声音因为激动而止不住地颤抖，“利威尔！快看！求助信号！有飞机发来求助信号！”

利威尔的心里倏地一紧，猛然转过头，急切地看向显示屏右下角跳出的鲜红色图标。

真的是伊莎贝尔？

她还活着？

她的座机从爆炸中逃掉了？

有一瞬间，他几乎想像一名虔诚的教徒那样，为劫后余生的朋友振臂高呼，感谢上帝，感谢真主或者感谢什么的。

什么都行。

但是很快，那双刚刚燃起光芒的灰色眼睛又黯淡了下去。

不是F-35。

不是“罗杰斯”号编队的飞机。

不是伊莎贝尔。

求助信息来自一架美国海军P-8战术巡逻机。

利威尔定了定神，坐正身体，将目光重新移回正前方的天空：“……接听。”

耳机中立刻传来持续不断的嘈杂电子音，利威尔和法兰都屏住呼吸，凝神分辨了一会儿，并没有听到任何有意义的音节。

法兰按了一下自己的麦克风，大声回应道：“求助收到！求助收到！这里是美国海军太平洋舰队‘罗杰斯’号航空母舰编队B2TL5DB战略轰炸机，请讲话。”

噪音毫无变化。

法兰重复了一遍，对方依然没有回应。

两人对视片刻，法兰想了想，用磕磕绊绊的日语又说了一遍大意。

没有反应。

“这是什么鬼东西？”法兰疑惑地看向利威尔，“某种神秘的东方密码？”

利威尔摇摇头表示对此毫无概念：“也许哪里串了线。”

法兰颇有耐心地又等了一分钟，遗憾的是，双方实在无法进行任何沟通，他只好掐断信号。

五秒钟后，刺耳的警报又响了起来。

兹拉兹啦的噪音再次出现在耳机里，两名经验丰富的飞行员都是一头雾水，面面相觑。

“利威尔，你遇到过这种事吗？”

“说实话，只在卧谈的鬼故事里听到过，比如百慕大的传说什么的。”

“还真是复古的鬼故事……我们怎么办？”

利威尔降低航速：“查他的编号和坐标。”

法兰咬着下唇，在屏幕上点了几下：“P-8A‘海神’反潜巡逻机，‘波音’生产，2018年服役，20……”他愣了一下，“去年4月份退役了，原因是发动机彻底损坏，退役时登记在第七舰队第72特遣队，没有之后用作其他用途的记录。”

“我们的卫星还能用吗？坐标在哪？”

“正在定位，给我五秒钟……它看起来没有移动，北纬35度17分，东经139度40分。”法兰一边念一边睁大了眼睛，“位于横须贺舰队基地！”

“什么？”利威尔也吃了一惊，“横须贺基地不是都撤干净了？”

“这架报废的飞机大概是被留下的，毕竟大难临头，船上舱位紧张。”

“你的意思是，报废的飞机会自己向外发送求助信号？”

“谁知道呢？也许是这家伙对于不能落叶归根心有不甘。”

“从未听说过。”利威尔狐疑地摇了摇头，在屏幕上按下拒绝救援的选项，“……希望只是刚才的爆炸触发了报警系统。”

“也有可能，虽然继续给报废飞机供电的操作我还没有遇见过……”

法兰的话音未落，求助信号又响了。

“立刻联系第七舰队的‘梅斯’号和‘伯恩赛德’号，”利威尔不假思索地命令，“问问他们是不是把谁的充气娃娃落在基地里了。”

太平洋上，两支满载的航母编队早就乱成一锅粥，法兰来来回回询问了一圈，表情复杂地看向利威尔：“一个人也没有丢。”

这次利威尔点下拒绝的动作明显有些迟疑，双眼始终注视着屏幕的下方。

果然，那行阴魂不散的红色图标转眼就不负众望地又出现了。

紧急求援！

“我们跑一趟。”利威尔坚决地说，他调转机头，重新转向陆地的方向，“去横须贺。”

“你发什么疯？”法兰不可置信地看着他，“就因为这个莫名其妙的求助信号？”

利威尔没有回答，向系统中导入横须贺基地机场跑道数据，跳出一个数字：四十公里。

“刚刚……”金发男人眉毛下垂，脸上露出悲伤的神情，“……你都不肯回头。”

“别犯傻，法兰，”上校面无表情地说，“爆炸中心没有人能活下来，不管你有多么难以接受，在那里，即使有钢筋铁骨也会被立刻融化……但是横须贺不一样。”

“横须贺基地里根本就没有人！”

“飞机不会自己请求救援。”

“可是……横须贺也是辐射区！”

“在那个位置被辐射到的人不会马上死掉。”

“那就让地面救援队去救人！你以为你开的是轰炸机还是救护车？”

“收到求助信号的是我们，不是救护车！”

“你疯了，利威尔，”法兰摇着头，无力地歪倒在座椅上，绝望地闭了闭眼，“你以为你去找那架见鬼的飞机就能救赎自己，就能忘记伊莎贝尔……我告诉你，利威尔，从今以后，你哪怕每分钟每一秒都在救死扶伤，还同时兼职助产士，也不可能收回你刚刚扔下的那个玩意儿。”

“我并不打算收回那个玩意儿……”

“那你不如现在就关掉飞机的发动机！”他哑着声音，哽咽着说，“就这样，去他娘的任务，去他娘的怪兽。反正你我都是他妈该死的杀人犯、刽子手。这是报应！利威尔，这就是报应！反正我们都该下地狱被千刀万剐，索性这就一起去找伊莎贝尔！”

“少校，”利威尔一字不落听他控诉完，似乎完全没有被对方的激动情绪影响，依然平静地说，“闭上嘴，坐回你的位置上，哪儿也不要碰。”

法兰咬着牙，拼命将一肚子怒火、不甘和悔恨硬塞了回去，他忍气吞声地绷紧身体，将目光投向窗外。

忽然，他觉得鼻翼有点痒，抬手一抹，竟然沾上了一手冰冷的湿意。

“对不起。”飞机在横须贺的跑道上轰然落地时，金发男人低声向自己的朋友道歉，依然一动不动地盯着机舱外。

“你一会儿就在这里呆着，”利威尔答道，“别让我们的飞机被偷走了，很贵的。”

 

利威尔弓着腰，用袖子掩住口鼻，假装没有注意到天空中西北方滚滚而来的灰色烟雾，很快便在空无一人的基地中找到了停放那架退役P-8巡逻机的仓库。那是一间用来停放中型飞机的C类仓库，外墙上刷着醒目的深蓝色船锚标志，它四四方方，构造简单，造型狭长，两头的门可以使飞机出入。感谢标准化规范，他现在对这类建筑非常熟悉，不管是在浪漫的南美洲海港还是死气沉沉的非洲沙漠，仓库都长这一个样子。

仓库的正门紧闭，利威尔贴着外墙绕了半圈，发现其中一扇供人员出入的仓库侧门上，镍合金门锁已经不见了踪影，留下一个放射形的洞，一根断裂的锁栓可怜兮兮地吊在豁口中央，门附近的地面上七零八落扔着几个深蓝色的军用液氮灭火器。

利威尔心中有些不好的预感，难道是被老鼠溜进去了？

他推开门。

仓库里没有窗户，即使在白天也是黑黢黢的，暗无天日，利威尔熟练地摸到墙上照明开关，没有任何反应，过了一秒他才意识到，东京附近地区的所有电力供应很可能已经彻底中断。他打开强光手电筒，在仓库里上下照了照，不费什么力气就发现了自己要找的那架飞机。

空调停转的时间还不长，仓库里的空气清冷而干燥，寂然无声，停在两架F-22旁边的白色P-8巡逻机俨然是个庞然大物。利威尔径直走过去，果然看到机头的侧面停有一架移动式的升降梯，他举起手电筒向上照去，发现相对位置的舱门也被液氮“撬开”了一个更大的洞。

刚刚爬下飞机的时候，利威尔还有些担心自己会不会真的如法兰所说，一意孤行地做了荒唐的蠢事——虽然这项不知对象是谁的“救援行动”听起来的确无比荒唐，大概以后在作战部里都能成为数得着的笑话。但在矮身钻进巡逻机机舱的一刻，他已经完全确信那锲而不舍的求助信号绝非来自含冤退役的飞机本身。

他倒是很有兴趣会一会电磁波那端的家伙。

利威尔在驾驶舱见到了信号的真正发送者。

出乎他的意料，对方既不是军人，也不是技师。

那竟然是一个体型瘦弱的白人少年，身体和脸上都脏兮兮的，看不清长相，但明显距离成年还有一段距离。

他穿着一件黑色短袖T恤和一条满是口袋的工装裤，像个修车铺里的学徒一样，双腿大张坐在驾驶座旁地板上，身旁杂乱地丢着各式各样的扳手、螺丝刀和线缆，还有液氮灭火器——利威尔不由得怀疑这家伙砸开了整个基地里所有的消防栓。他抬起手电筒向前照去，看到飞机的仪表盘已经被暴力掀开了，露出里面黑漆漆的一片，一排花花绿绿的线缆从某个元件上接出，互相缠绕在一起，另一头连着一台屏幕幽幽发光的笔记本电脑和一个登机箱大小的四方铁箱，利威尔知道那是配备给野战部队的燃料电池箱。这套临时拼凑起的简陋系统大概可以解释刚刚诡异求助信号的来源。

看到利威尔出现在门口，少年一个鲤鱼打挺从地上弹起来，零零碎碎的零件叮叮当当落了一地，他身上还挂着乱七八糟的导线，差点把一旁的笔记本也掀翻在地，酿成一场更糟糕的混乱。

“幽灵先生！”少年完全顾不上整理，激动地冲利威尔喊道，一双惹人注意的大眼睛即使在手电筒照亮范围之外依然闪闪发光。

听到声音，利威尔更加确认对方还是个孩子，他不知道自己怎么平白得了个死人的称号，但现在没有时间讨论这个问题。

他开门见山地问：“求助信号是你发出去的，小子？”

“是的，幽灵先生，”少年答道，转而又急切地说，“请问你可以带我们走吗？”

利威尔皱着眉，既没有答应也没有拒绝，他移动手电筒在驾驶舱内谨慎地检查过一圈，才抱着手，在门口站定，和少年保持五英尺的距离。

“在此之前，先告诉我你是怎么做到的。”

“很简单，用这架飞机的通讯器。”对方的语气中带有掩饰不住的兴奋，他指了指面目全非的仪表盘，“它虽然已经退役了，但电脑是完好的，发信器也是完好的，我没有权限进入飞机的控制系统，不能启用麦克风接口，但是机器指令可以使用，你知道，无论哪个公司的产品，从二十世纪末开始，全世界的求助指令的都是相同的。”

这套理论虽然简单得出奇，但真的付诸行动却并非易事。在短时间内亲自破坏掉层层军事设施，完成发送求助信号的最终任务，眼前的少年显然不是个中学里常见的那种一头扎进课本的书呆子。

“为什么挑这架飞机？”

“P-8是以民用客机为基础改造的，比其他军用飞机拆起来更容易一点，”少年理所当然地说，好像他谈到的不是飞机而是乐高玩具，“你看旁边的F-22……”

“可是，”利威尔歪着头，怀疑地打量着面前的少年，“你知道它的求助信号只会发送给美国军队的战机吗？”

少年一愣，点点头，说：“知道。”

“那你知道外面的军港里，美国军队已经全数撤离了？”

他迟疑了一下，那双闪光的眼睛暗下去几分：“……知道。”

“即使我碰巧路过，收到你的信号，但如果我无法听到你的应答，很可能会把这当做一场通讯事故而对你的求助置之不理。”

“是的，所以我只能不停地向你发出信号，一刻不停，竭尽全力来让你意识到这不是玩笑。”

“你干得不错，小子。”

少年的眼睛又亮起来，叹道：“对，我几乎不敢相信……”

利威尔上前一步，仔细观察着他的表情变化，若有所思地噢了一声：“这么说，你早知道我要来？”

“是的，你看到了，我费了老大劲儿才进到这里……”

少年正有几分得意地说到一半，突然被一阵雪白刺眼的强光直直射进视网膜，顿时眼前一花，什么也看不清了。利威尔扔掉手电筒，一个箭步冲上前，扬起左腿，一脚精准地踢在他的后膝窝。少年登时双腿发软就要跪下，利威尔顺势抓住他的胳膊反剪在身后，小臂猛地向前使力，毫不留情地将他面朝下按倒在地板上，膝盖死死压住背部。

“说！”利威尔厉声质问，“你是怎么知道的？”

“先生……”少年还半点没有反应过来，脸就已经贴上了冰冷粗糙的地板，疼得倒吸冷气，身体却被牢牢钳制住，动弹不得。他很清楚面前身材矮小的飞行员年纪轻轻扛着上校军衔，一定身怀过人之处，但完全没料到这过人之处里还包括了不得的肉搏技巧。

“我直到一小时前才下达命令，你小子居然先知道了？”

“不……”

利威尔坚硬的手肘狠狠砸在少年的脊椎骨上，发出一声闷响：“谁给你的消息？”

“没人给我消息！我不知道你要来！”

“你刚刚可不是这么说的！”

“我不知道……”

“别当我是傻子，小鬼，”利威尔左手狠狠卡住对方的后颈，手指压上皮肤下跳动的血管，“你费尽心机来到这里，不就是想给军用飞机发信号吗？”

少年视线里阵阵发黑，几乎窒息，拼命伸长脖子汲取珍贵的氧气。

“别以为我降落在这里就会救你走，你最好识相一点，”利威尔冷冷地说，手上又加了几分力气，“我可不介意多杀你这么一个鬼鬼祟祟的小鬼，我告诉你，我能让你的尸体在这种地方直到风干成木乃伊，也不会被第二个人发现。”

“我不知道来的是你！”少年极度恐惧地扯着嗓子，声嘶力竭地喊道，“但我知道军方一定会派人来！”

“说清楚！”

“因为现在……”他双眼圆睁，张着嘴，像一只因为离开大海而濒死的鱼，“到了……要用杀伤性武器来解决问题的时候了。”

听到“杀伤性”，利威尔一愣，按在少年颈部的手无声地放开了。

少年立刻猛吸一口气，然后伏在地上撕心裂肺地咳了起来。

“刚刚的话……”利威尔气息有点不稳，他咬着牙，逼自己恢复狠戾独断的语气，“是谁告诉你的？”

少年大概没能听到他的话，他眼前天旋地转，金星四溅，咳得上气不接下气，像是要把肺泡都统统咳出来似的，肩膀一抽一抽地抖动，又过了好一会儿才终于缓过来，看到的影像模模糊糊聚了焦。

“既然我们挡不住那头怪兽的进攻，就不得不用少数人的牺牲换取大多数人的安宁。”

少年依然狼狈地趴在地上，脸上更脏了，声音嘶哑得像秋天里干枯的树叶，音量低到几不可闻。

短短的24小时之内，利威尔已经听过无数遍这样的言论，从不容置喙的扎克雷到心平气和的埃尔文，甚至他自己也曾企图用相同的理由说服皮克西斯中将。但不知怎么的，这一回他却蓦地感到一阵莫名的寒意。

“你知道你在说什么吗，小子？”

“……你们至少会派一架轰炸机过来，来做这件事。是的，没错，就是你，幽灵先生。”少年一边喘着气，一边接着叙述道，“我在听到你告诉我编号的时候就知道了，B-2‘幽灵’隐形轰炸机，比黄金还要贵重的大家伙，绝不会贸然出征。要么是你，要么是你的伙伴，扔下了刚刚那颗炸弹，先生，就算是我，也猜到了那大概是个什么东西。我很清楚自己必须抓住机会马上联系到你，因为军港里所有的人都已经撤走了，而你……”他停顿了一下，急促地呼吸，“是我回家的最后希望。”

利威尔松开少年的手腕，从他身上站起身，捡回地上的手电筒，重新站回到门边。

“我真的很抱歉，先生，我不想在这里死去，您能带我们回到美国去吗？”

利威尔看着他：“你多大了？”

“十三岁。”

“叫什么名字？”

“艾伦，”少年立刻答道，“艾伦·耶格尔。”

“耶格尔，”利威尔抿了抿嘴，思考了一下，发现自己似乎最近在哪里听过这个姓氏，“德国人？”

“我爷爷的爸爸……我不清楚，我的父亲和我都在洛杉矶长大。”

“你来横须贺做什么？”

“来探望我的父亲，”艾伦努力了三次，才终于从地上爬起来，他一边的手肘磨破了，血沿着小臂流到手腕，肋骨也疼得厉害，“……我爸爸在第七十四特遣队服役，飞机的知识都是他教给我的。”

“你的母亲呢？”

“我从记事起就没有见过她。”

利威尔沉默了几秒钟，接着问：“你的父亲去哪里了？”

少年的情绪骤然低落下去：“怪兽刚刚登陆后的夜里，他所在的小分队被派往作战前线，可是清晨返回的人员里没有他……”

利威尔猛然睁大眼睛：“格里沙·耶格尔？”

他想起来了！格里沙·耶格尔！在第一批发送至五角大楼的怪兽资料上，就有这个名字。

“是的，他是我的父亲。”

利威尔呼吸一滞：“可是昨天白天，其他人就都全部撤走了。”

艾伦的身体晃了晃，过了两秒钟，才干涩地答道：“是的。”

“他们没让你上船？”

“不是，不是这样……”他否认道，“我，我想带我的两个朋友一起走，可是上面下了命令，船只承重有限，只有美国人才可以一同撤离，但他们都不是美国人。”

“横须贺港有两艘福特级航母和它们的编队，承重有限？”

“格罗斯上校这样对我说，我们的船已经装了太多的人，如果在我这儿破一次例，就会有更多的外国人涌上来把我们的船压沉。”

“所以你留下来了？”利威尔难以置信地望着眼前的少年，“你明明猜到了留在这里将要发生什么。”

“格罗斯说要么我自己上船，要么就和我的朋友一起留在日本，没有其他的选项。”

“你的朋友多大年纪？”

“和我一样大，格罗斯还说……”

“说什么？”

艾伦低下头，将表情藏在深色的阴影里：“……说我留在日本更好，以便能早点与我的父亲相见。”

操他妈的格罗斯，那个脑满肠肥的脂肪球，利威尔拼命咬紧牙关才没有让自己当场骂出来。

“你的朋友们在哪？”

“我叫他们躲到军港地下的防空设施里去了，那里比外面要安全得多，可以躲避大部分辐射和飞尘。”

“带我去找他们，小子，然后我带你回家。”


	2. 入侵

_2040年3月31日 1:17am (GMT-8)_

_美国 阿拉斯加州 科迪亚克岛_

_环太平洋联合军防部队（PPDC）全球总司令部_

“发现怪兽！正在向美国西海岸方向快速移动！”值夜班的利柯·布雷钦斯嘉站在铺成一面墙的等离子显示屏前，对着麦克风高声发出警报，“情况紧急，埃尔文元帅！”

“……体型？”

众多扫描器得出的结果汇集在屏幕之上，迅速绘出一张形态臃肿、表面布满瘤状凸起的红色三维网格图，它看起来有些像健壮的非洲犀牛，头部也有尖角一样的突出部分，但在强壮的前肢和后腿之间还有一对较为短小的副肢，尾巴也要长得多，口腔里分布有密集尖锐的獠牙。

“我的老天！”利柯张大了嘴。

她来自新加坡，在司令部建成伊始就在此担任数据分析师，戴着一副圆形无框眼镜，平日里总是面部表情匮乏的三无少女形象，但此刻还是不由自主地流露出几分厌恶的神色。

“排水量两千七百吨，”她接着说，“体长九十米，三级，编号17。”

“又是一场硬仗。”

说话的是埃尔文·史密斯，他曾经是美国海军少将，海军作战部副部长，人类首次成功击杀怪兽时作战方案的提出者。但他目前是PPDC——人类抵御怪兽入侵中坚力量——的最高指挥官，肩负着事关种族生死存亡的艰巨任务。

埃尔文走上前，他的语气坚定，表情沉稳，虽然身上还穿着宽松的藏蓝色条纹睡衣。元帅坚持将自己的卧室安排在指挥室的隔壁，以便随时应对怪兽来袭，要知道，那些东西可不执行八小时工作制。

“预测它的前进路线，”埃尔文说，“西海岸的布防情况如何？”

黎柯将地图的界面调至屏幕正中央，飞快浏览北美洲西部沿海机甲基地的部署情况。

 

 

五年前的夏天，第一只怪兽“恶魔女巫”在日本登陆，这头体型犹如摩天大楼一般庞大的巨怪从另一个世界，或者另一个宇宙出发，穿过位于太平洋底部板块交界处的裂缝——被称之为虫洞——千里迢迢来到地球。

人类军队与“恶魔女巫”交战超过四十个小时，空中飞行的战斗机如迁徙季节的候鸟一样密集，发射出上千枚导弹，日本三分之一的人口流离失所，上百万人失去性命，却没能哪怕在怪兽身上钻出一个口子。

直到战术核弹将其终结。

顷刻间，半个东京化为灰烬，腾起的巨型蘑菇云在半个月后才开始逐渐消散，整个东京湾区在数个世纪内变得不再适合人类居住。二十天后，日本灾后临时政府宣布永久撤销一级行政区东京都，五百年的城市历史随之画上句号。在任何一版2035年之后的地图上，东京位置的标注都变为“东京遗址”。当然，没有人会前往这座遗址公园观光，时至今日，它仍是这个星球上最危险的辐射区，也是第一座“遗忘坟场”。

爆炸发生三个月后，美国海军太平洋舰队宣布对在东京杀死怪兽“恶魔女巫”的核弹负责，听清楚，是对核弹负责，而不是对核弹造成的损失负责。据估计，在东京事件中爆炸的战术核弹总当量接近一百万吨，是广岛原子弹“小男孩”的五十倍之多——它精准地命中怪兽身体，效果卓著，使怪兽坚不可摧的外壳彻底化作了气体。据美国国防部发言人奈尔·德克称，在核弹爆炸之前，清楚该计划细节的人员不超过十二人。直到今天，这个数字也不超过两百人。因此，在提到埃尔文·史密斯和利威尔·阿克曼的名字时，大多数人只会联想到PPDC，而非东京核爆。

“恶魔女巫”倒下后，人们终于松了一口气，至少日本以外的居民终于松了一口气。

然而，六个月后，另一头怪兽“坏脑”从虫洞中窜出，直奔菲律宾首都马尼拉，它横行肆虐，足迹跨越了整个吕宋岛。菲律宾政府第一时间宣布，拒绝携带核武器的任何军事力量进入菲律宾境内。结果，由东南亚各国临时组织起的抵抗怪兽联军对着怪兽狂轰乱炸了整整二十一天才将其击杀，吕宋岛半数以上面积被夷为平地。

人们还来不及庆贺来之不易的胜利，怪兽死亡后的尸体中排出了一种具有恐怖杀伤性的淡蓝色毒气，在一天时间内导致数万人感染身亡。后来的研究中将这种毒气称为“怪兽毒蓝”。怪兽的血液在空气中挥发便会生成极其可怕的“怪兽毒蓝”，只有在极高的温度条件下才会快速分解，比如，核弹爆炸中心。

五个月后，第三只怪兽“斧首”出现了。

不幸被当初杀死“恶魔女巫”的飞行员言中，这次，它的目标正是美国西海岸城市旧金山。美国军方抱着舍卒保车的决心，几乎是在眨眼之间就将人员疏散计划和核打击计划同时拟定完毕。遗憾的是，“斧首”在旧金山湾扬起弥天大雾，加上它的移动速度远快于两位前辈，前四枚战术核弹接连落了空。不得已，“恶魔女巫”入侵事件的功臣、海军飞行员利威尔上校——彼时已经是利威尔准将了——和他的“幽灵”轰炸机再次披挂上阵，在制导系统半瘫痪的情况下，仅花费二十分钟，便将“斧首”成功拿下。

同时，在富庶的加州造就了世界上第二座“遗忘坟场”。

人类意识到使用核武器对抗怪兽绝非长久之计，也许在怪兽彻底摧毁地球之前，每块大陆便会被无法涉足的“遗忘坟场”填满了。

如果前推一百年，绝不会有人相信，有朝一日，全世界所有国家的人民竟然会团结一心，为同一个目标而奋斗。

怪兽的出现使它成为了现实。

2036年8月，联合国怪兽防御与安全委员会成立，9月，环太平洋联合军防部队（PPDC）组建完成，总部设在阿拉斯加的科迪亚克岛。

2036年底，“猎人计划”（Jaeger Project）被正式通过。

这项计划的内容里提出，由人类来控制机甲对怪兽作战。通过超级计算机，将人类驾驶员的大脑同一台身材足以与怪兽相匹敌且浑身上下武装至牙齿的巨型机器人相连接，使驾驶员的一举一动都能实时转化成机器人的一举一动，同时，机器人受到的冲击和伤害也能通过传感器及时反馈到驾驶员身上。这就好像，一个普通人类变身成了武艺超群的巨人，与体型和实力相当的对手过招。只要将成功怪兽扼杀在海岸线之外，通过大量海水将“怪兽毒蓝”稀释至安全浓度之下，就可以极大程度上避免怪兽的危害。

是的，这听起来不可思议，简直像漫画和电影里才有的故事。

但它出人意料地可行。

五个月后，第一台机甲，不，应该是两台机甲在中国沈阳组装完毕，代号“地平线勇士”。机甲的驾驶员被称为“机甲猎人”。次月，“地平线勇士”兄弟在中国台湾东部沿海迎战二级怪兽“怪客”，花费不到一个小时便顺利将其击败，无任何人员伤亡。这是人类对怪兽作战史上第一次完全的胜利。

2037年9月，二级怪兽“卡洛夫”入侵加拿大温哥华，尚在流水线上进行最后武装的美国机甲“金门勇士”号临危受命，拖着未填充弹药的加农炮迎战敌人，经过长达三个小时的鏖战，“金门勇士”终于凭借结实的铁拳和利刃将“卡洛夫”阻止在温哥华岛之外。值得一提的是，它的驾驶员便是曾两度击杀怪兽的美国前海军飞行员利威尔·阿克曼。

温哥华的胜利之后，利威尔声名鹊起。

一件有意思的趣闻：“金门勇士”的称号旨在纪念怪兽“斧首”入侵旧金山时被摧毁的著名建筑金门大桥，但由于提前出战的缘故，这个称号在“卡洛夫”被击杀时尚未出炉。得胜凯旋的机甲和驾驶员利威尔·阿克曼受到美加两国人民的热烈欢迎。在第一时间接受记者采访时被问及机甲的名字，利威尔随口回答，就叫它“幽灵”吧。这段采访传播之广、影响力之大，使“金门勇士”直到退役时，绝大多数人依然将其称为“幽灵”。

而2040年替代“金门勇士”的新机甲则正式取名为“幽灵”。

利威尔也成为第一名驾驶过两台不同型号机甲的机甲猎人。

2038年1月，一级怪兽“破浪”再次入侵半片国土化为废墟的日本，日本轻型机甲“隐形浪人”迅速出击，干脆利落地将其斩杀，报了“恶魔女巫”的一箭之仇。

4月，“地平线勇士”兄弟时隔一年，在香港迎战二级怪兽“复仇者”，“复仇者”死后留下的巨大头骨被拖上岸，成为香港的新地标。

捷报频传！

转眼之间，怪兽入侵似乎不再是问题。

世界上最先进的技术像泄闸的洪水一样涌入机甲制造行业，澳大利亚、巴拿马、俄罗斯等国也先后研发出不同型号的机甲。PPDC围绕太平洋海域建立起多个机甲基地，时刻准备对海沟里爬出的怪兽施以重拳。

但另一方面，机甲和机甲猎人的调配依然要精打细算。每台机甲的造价动辄高达百亿美元，往往在战斗中会受到不同程度的损坏，维护和维修费也是一笔巨额支出。而合格的机甲猎人更是凤毛麟角。

想成为受人瞩目的机甲猎人吗？想酣畅淋漓地痛扁怪兽、保卫自己的家园吗？想化身拯救人类的英雄，女孩子心中的梦中情人吗？

哪个时代都不会缺少做梦的人。

看清现实吧，科迪亚克机甲猎人学院的入学测试就能淘汰掉绝大部分的应征者。机甲猎人必须具有过硬的身体素质，闪电般的反应速度和超出常人的格斗技巧，力量倒不是特别重要，毕竟齿轮和轴承会帮大忙。

但最关键的是，只有精神力极端强大的人才能承受得住控制巨型机械对大脑造成的沉重负担，否则很容易导致精神紊乱，甚至彻底失去理智。在机甲还是试验品的时代，测试者在中途精神崩溃乃至死亡的例子比比皆是。

截至目前，全世界范围内拿到机甲猎人资格的不足百人，其中三分之一已经在驾驶机甲与怪兽的战斗中壮烈牺牲，三分之一已经或将要牺牲在病床上——因为糟糕的身体和精神状况，剩下三分之一才是埃尔文能够指挥的作战力量。

 

 

“看来它往圣地亚哥的方向去了。”利柯盯着屏幕，有条不紊地将可以出动的机甲报给埃尔文，“我们阿拉斯加安克雷奇基地，‘极地恐狼’、‘夺魂龙舌兰’，西雅图基地，‘双枪牛仔’、‘十字军骑士’，洛杉矶基地，‘罗密欧’和‘茱丽叶’两个小情人儿，巴拿马基地，‘丛林巨蟒’。”

“‘罗密欧’和‘茱丽叶’，”埃尔文首先点名毗邻圣地亚哥的洛杉矶基地，“立刻出击。”

这两部机甲都是去年才下线的型号，状态良好，驾驶员也是有过对怪兽作战经验的年轻人。但这次的对手是一只个头巨大的三级怪兽，而上一只入侵的三级怪兽夺去了他的挚友米克·扎卡利亚斯和纳拿巴的生命，并将两台机甲变为废铁。

埃尔文不敢掉以轻心，沉吟片刻，问：“驻扎西雅图基地的机甲猎人是埃尔德和君达？”

利柯点点头：“是的。”

“‘双枪牛仔’和‘十字军骑士’也马上出动。”埃尔文继续安排，“由‘罗密欧’和‘茱丽叶’首先在正面迎击敌人，务必将怪兽在上岸之前拦截。‘双枪牛仔’和‘十字军骑士’赶到后，在侧翼掩护，将怪兽逼离至安全线之外伺机击杀。我记得他们四位在机甲猎人学院的时候是同一小组，配合应当是有保证的。”

“没错，当时是利威尔担任他们的教官。”利柯说，“一个小组里的四名学员都顺利毕业成为机甲猎人的，前无古人，只此一组。”

四台机甲同时迎战怪兽，这样声势浩大的阵仗也还是头一回，总应该万无一失。

“利威尔说起他们时总是相当自豪，”埃尔文说，“对了，利威尔呢？”

利威尔是现役资历最老、也是最强大的机甲猎人，本应同样驻守在洛杉矶基地，但是……

“他休假去了，‘幽灵’在上次战斗中受到重创，尚在维修。”利柯检索出利威尔的休假报告，“他说要去拉斯维加斯，给他家的小鬼头过生日。”

“过生日？”

“据说是十八岁。”

“真是好父亲啊，成人礼可是相当重要的事，”埃尔文点点头，“时间过得真快，利威尔刚把那小子捡回来的时候我还吓了一跳。”

“这五年发生过太多的事。”利柯说，“艾伦也要去挑战下‘猎人学院’的测试吗？”

“毫无疑问，其实测试已经在私下做过好几次了，成绩相当出色，只等他成年就入学。”埃尔文称赞道，“不愧是利威尔，眼光过人。”

“那利威尔怎么办？”

“我和艾伦商量过，计划把利威尔和‘幽灵’调到安克雷奇来，代替吉尔迦和‘夺魂龙舌兰’，吉尔迦在米克和纳拿巴牺牲后精神状态一直很不稳定，已经不再适合担任机甲猎人了，我打算从学院的下一期毕业生里挑选一位接替他成为‘龙舌兰’的驾驶员。”

“又有一名机甲猎人要离开了。”利柯轻声叹息，她把视线移回到屏幕上，“‘罗密欧’和‘茱丽叶’已经启动，请您指挥，元帅。”

 

 

艾伦发现自己正在失眠。

他平躺在床上，瞪着眼，一根一根地数天花板上纠结缠绕在一起的雕花纹路。数到一百时，得出结论——果然还是家里简洁的米黄色天花板更催眠。

他偏过头，身旁侧躺的男人正安静地睡着，表情放松，身体随着呼吸有节奏地微微起伏。

他的视线沿着对方精致的面部轮廓描过。

真稀奇，艾伦想，从他第一次与利威尔相见开始，这个男人就是这个样子，过了快五年，经历过多少次生死抉择，发生了这么多的事，他似乎还是原来的样子。艾伦很清楚在过去的几年里，利威尔所创造的一个个奇迹，他杀死过无数人，也拯救过无数人，数亿人的生命在他的指尖流进流出。

然而他自己的面容却仿佛是被冻住了一般，看不出半点岁月和磨砺留下的沧桑。以至于有时候，艾伦甚至觉得他就像是神话里长生不老的精灵。

他曾经有一次把自己的想法告诉过利威尔，收获了对方的一声嗤笑。

“等你也到了我的年纪，”利威尔说，“就不会长得像你现在这样快。”

艾伦探出自己的右手，在被子的掩护下悄悄入侵到对方的领地，摸索了两下，握住利威尔的手。他在那熟悉的柔软手心上若有若无地来回摩挲了一会儿，利威尔没有回应他，于是他又缩回了自己的地盘。

艾伦很少有这样在清醒的状态下与睡着的利威尔近距离接触的机会，因为通常情况下，他自己入睡的速度要比利威尔快得多。所以即使他只是静静地感受着身边人的体温，倒也并不怎么觉得无聊。

与利威尔交好的朋友们经常调侃他是死缠烂打、屡败屡战终于抱得美人归的榜样，但他一点也不以为然。

他曾经的理想是做一名飞行员，飞跃大洲和大洋，利威尔是海军最好的飞行员之一，在航母上开最炫酷的B-2轰炸机的。后来怪兽入侵地球，他的理想进化为成为一名机甲猎人，驾驶机甲将所有怪兽统统揍成肉饼，而利威尔是这个世界上最棒的机甲猎人。

所以他从不认为对利威尔死缠烂打有什么不对，打心眼儿里说，他觉得自己的症状可比同学里的追星族们轻多了。

何况他并不想回到自己的家里去，他从小在家庭里就是一个边缘存在，他不知道自己的亲生母亲是谁，父亲的妻子是俄罗斯人，对他相当冷淡，同父异母的哥哥虽然还算友善，但是在外地上大学，平日里很少回家。就像报纸上那些成长于畸形家庭里的孩子，艾伦宁肯被利威尔按着头打扫卫生，也不愿意回自己“家”跟一个陌生女人大眼瞪小眼。

他是在第二年才正式搬进利威尔家里的。利威尔从没有对接纳他的决定表现出后悔，但是艾伦很清楚促使利威尔点头的真正原因其实并不是自己的百折不挠，而是更加沉重的事。

旧金山事件后不久，东京事件中一同与利威尔执行投弹任务的飞行员、同时也是利威尔的挚友法兰突然被检查出罹患癌症晚期，病情在短短两个月时间里迅速恶化，张牙舞爪的变异细胞将年轻的生命无情吞噬。法兰停止呼吸的那一天夜里，利威尔在漆黑的客厅坐了一整夜，艾伦陪他坐着。直到次日太阳初升，鲜红的曙光照进窗户，利威尔一脸憔悴，哑着嗓子对他说：“艾伦，我管不了别人了，你我二人相依为命吧。”

唯一值得庆幸的是，利威尔和他虽然同法兰一样在横须贺基地沐浴了大剂量的核辐射，身体倒是至今还没有出什么大毛病。

在那之后，利威尔申请了长假，并且再也没有回到海军里去。他在埃尔文的邀请下加入PPDC，开始了更加传奇的机甲猎人生涯。

在最初的实验阶段，神经元的连接技术非常粗糙，机甲猎人候选者的死亡率高得令人胆寒，有的人在与机甲的模拟连接过程中就彻底精神崩溃，更多的死亡案例则出现在连接结束后的12~24小时。最夸张的时期，基地每天都要派出直升机将尸体和精神失常的候选者送离科迪亚克岛。埃尔文要求每个候选者身边必须时刻有人陪护，以便及时发现问题，安排直升机的班次。

艾伦便是在那时候开始和利威尔睡在一起的。在安克雷奇，他们在一间宿舍睡上下铺，在洛杉矶，则是两张并排的单人床，有时候在外面订酒店，就不得不选择只有一张双人床的房间，就像现在这样。军人出身的利威尔早就习惯与人同住的集体生活，反倒是身为陪护者的艾伦，开始时每天又慌又怕，还得利威尔催他按时作息。

好在出现在利威尔身上最严重的不良反应也只是呕吐和食欲不振，与其他侯选者相比简直可以忽略不计。事实上，他在第一次出征归来后便立刻接受了采访，让镜头外的许多人都暗暗捏了把汗，在PPDC的医生们眼里，他应该一走出机甲就被抬进救护车、打上点滴、接受全面检查。

好在现在的情况改善了许多，技术一直在进步，更强效的精神抑制类药物也被开发出来，急性精神紊乱的病例几乎不再出现。埃尔文告诉他们可以不必再睡在一起，但利威尔没有提过分房睡的事，艾伦也觉得这样还不错，他发现自己对利威尔的迷恋里，居然也开始包括“睡在他身边”的一环。

他又不由自主地去握利威尔的手。这次，利威尔大概是被他骚扰烦了，小指跳了一下，但没有躲开，闭着眼睛低声问：“臭小子你干什么？”

艾伦心中顿时生出一种美梦得圆的满足感，颇为理直气壮地答道：“无聊。”

“睡不着？”

“有点。”

利威尔不理他了，很快再次进入梦乡。

艾伦又摆弄了一会儿利威尔的手指才放手。

他跟利威尔在前一天晚上闹了些不愉快。两人之间不是没有发生过争执和冲突，虽然利威尔很少真的跟他计较点什么，但是发展成昨夜这样直到就寝两人仍在相互无视，假装对方不存在的，却还是头一次。

昨天是艾伦的十八岁生日，晚餐过后，利威尔拐过两条小巷，把他带进一家门禁严格、装潢奢华、光线朦胧，却没有任何招牌的高级私人会所，叫了一间包厢。现在，利威尔已经不再是那个和他的轰炸机一样擅长隐形的海军上校，而是顶着“人类最强机甲猎人”的名头，上过无数次报纸头条和电视台专访，甚至还收过娱乐节目的邀请函的公众人物。虽然打扮已经尽可能的低调，但在拉斯维加斯人声鼎沸的喧闹地段，小心一点总不为过。

“成人礼你不该跟我一起过的，小子，我都忘记十八岁时是什么感觉了，跟我在一起会使你变得老气横秋。”他说，“在这个年纪，你该好奇的东西绝不应该只是机甲。”

利威尔往高脚杯里倒了些酒，推给刚刚成年的年轻人：“赌场你去玩过了，虽然战况惨烈了点……然后，我十分不建议你在拉斯维加斯尝试大麻，确切地说，我不建议你在没有确定自己马上会死的情况下，在任何地点尝试大麻，不过，你已经是个成年人了，决定权属于你自己。”他抬起自己手中的酒杯，“酒的话，这算是第一杯合法的吧，我知道跟我喝没什么意思。”

两人轻轻碰了一下杯。

埃尔文要求在基地里实行禁酒制度，但每逢周末或者取得胜利时，大家还是忍不住偷偷喝上一杯，既然已经是违反规定，带上个把未成年的孩子似乎也没什么大不了的，利威尔从来没有制止过他。

不过合法又合规的，手中的的确是第一杯。

他们喝得出奇的慢，艾伦总觉得身边的男人在欲言又止，直到第一杯酒完全下肚时，他才突然意识到这里根本不是什么安静的高档酒吧。

利威尔竟然把自己带到妓院里来了！

他始终怀疑是利威尔自己想嫖，但利威尔坚持自己只是同情已经成年却还没破处的可怜童贞。

“这难道不是成人仪式的一部分？”利威尔用“那还用问”的肯定语气说。

艾伦表示非常难以接受：“你的成人仪式包括逛窑子？”

“我又没保持处男身到成年。”

“哦，在你眼里，处男就丢人到需要靠买春来解决？”

两人针锋相对，互不相让，结果可想而知，谁也没有嫖成，连价格虚高的香槟也剩下大半。最后，各自因为不同原因黑着脸，灰溜溜地打道回府了。

抛开这段实在令人不怎么舒服的插曲，成年本身倒不是什么坏事，艾伦已经报名五月份入学的下一期机甲猎人课程，而埃尔文也保证届时将会把利威尔调回到紧邻科迪亚克猎人学院的安克雷奇机甲基地。他已经有些迫不及待回到北极去，天知道他有多想念那里的苔原、雪橇犬和憨态可掬的大棕熊。

而且在那里，sex trade违法。

正当他意识渐渐模糊，快要进入梦乡与极光相会时，紧急联络器尖锐地鸣叫了起来，骤然撕破了周围的宁静。

他几乎是条件反射地从床上弹起，一把将它抓过来按下接听键。

“利威尔！你在哪？”埃尔文焦躁的声音回荡在酒店的房间里，“情况不妙，你得马上回到前线来。”


	3. 刀锋头

“三级怪兽，‘刀锋头’，个头比以往的任何一只都要大，也许要划成四级了，在五分钟前突破‘奇迹线’……”

五年的怪兽战争使人们惊恐地发现，破坏和杀戮似乎正是这些怪兽的本能，它们乘风破浪、无所畏惧，就像精确制导的杀伤性武器一样，总是目标明确地直冲人口稠密、经济发达的沿海大都市而去。这种情况下，在满是肌肉猛男和比基尼靓妹的海滨浴场上大动干戈地打上一架显然不是什么优雅的选择。

防御怪兽的最后警戒线又被机甲猎人们形象地称作“奇迹线”，它位于海岸线以外十英里的海域，一旦怪兽突破这个距离，再想阻止它登上陆地简直难如登天。

PPDC向来反应迅速，他们在太平洋海域底部布下了数十万个声纳传感器，像一张一触即发的神经网络，一旦怪兽从虫洞里露头，立刻就可以得知其体型特征情报并派出机甲准备应战。今天这样的疏漏已经很久没有出现过了。

利威尔登上直升机，两名身穿PPDC工作服的技师马上走上前替他更换机甲猎人的作战套装。

埃尔文继续站在阿拉斯加的指挥部里播报坏消息：“西雅图和洛杉矶基地的四台机甲倾巢出动，在圣地亚哥西北方向二十英里的海域迎击怪兽，但情况超出了我们的预计，战果不是很理想……可以说非常糟，现在只剩下‘十字军骑士’还在苦苦支撑……”

机甲和机甲猎人从来没有在怪兽被击败之前就撤退的说法，他们总是背岸一战，绝无退路，终结他们的只有胜利或者死亡。

“这次的任务异常艰巨，利威尔，要知道，你的背后将是圣地亚哥城的两百万人口和整个美国的四亿人口，加利福尼亚已经经受不起再一次的打击了……甚至还有墨西哥……”

“闭上你的嘴，埃尔文，然后回去躺在床上老老实实睡一觉，起来的时候就可以给怪兽和你的机甲们收尸了。”利威尔咬着吸管，毫不客气地打断他，“我可不是新兵。”

“对方看起来也不像是新兵，它在一小时之内毁掉了我们三台第二代机甲。”

和它们的机甲猎人。

利威尔没理他，呸地将吸管吐出来，把营养液瓶子往艾伦怀里一甩：“我不喝了！我他妈从小就讨厌牛奶味儿，恶心死了。”

艾伦接得够快，却还是不免被甩了一身乳白色的斑点。

“别挑挑拣拣，这里没你的特供，”他拍拍吓了一跳的技师的肩膀，示意他可以离开了，“……你以为现在是在米其林餐厅点餐？”

“我有乳糖不耐症。”

“这里面压根就没有乳糖。”

“喝起来像是有的样子。”

“那不妨请你给我解释一下，为什么每次你喝奶茶的时候一点问题也没有。”

利威尔的眼神中饱含愤恨和不满，理直气壮地控诉道：“我现在很紧张，所以乳糖不耐！”

艾伦无可奈何地翻了个白眼。

“要不你喝可乐？”他不知从哪儿拍出一罐红蓝相间的饮料，“别告诉我你可乐也不耐。”

在利威尔第一次驾驶“金门勇士”机甲迎战怪兽“卡洛夫”时，艾伦是实打实体验过一回作为乳糖不耐症患者的滋味儿的。那天上午九点，“金门勇士”刚刚启动，还没有踏出海岸线，他就脸色发绿，胃里像是卷起十级飓风似的阵阵翻江倒海，只得拼命捂着嘴，在人群中左冲右突，飞奔进洗手间里把早餐的牛奶连同其他东西一起吐了个干净，不止如此，连后面喝的可乐也没能逃掉在马桶里被冲掉的命运。

这件糗事后来被利威尔和其他人当做笑柄嘲笑了很长一段时间。艾伦并不是个脸皮薄如蝉翼的人，也不至于怯于面对过去，但当他发现那天与他一起、同样在洗手间里吐得天翻地覆的奥路欧竟然也寡廉鲜耻地加入了嘲笑自己的队伍时，就总是愤愤不平地想给自己争辩两句。

奥路欧。

艾伦心里倏地一沉。

他闭了闭眼，告诫自己不要去想被埃尔文含糊过去的“罗密欧”号。

还有“茱丽叶”和“双枪牛仔”。

现在不是挑食的时候，更不是做祷告和流眼泪的时候。

好在他已经今非昔比了。

现在他的胃里就像基地里的室内游泳池一样风平浪静，甚至他还能有条不紊地把能量棒和营养液见缝插针地塞进利威尔嘴里，然后认认真真把他套装上大大小小的接口依次封好。

利威尔半仰着头，满脸通红，眼球突出，差点被他家的小鬼头用食物谋杀。

“你到底有多恨我？”他终于把最后一口糊状物咽进肚子，不可置信地抱怨，“就因为我昨天晚上……”

“好好，”艾伦在他说出“处男”、“童贞”之类的不雅词语之前大声打断他，然后张开手臂，用力拥抱了面前的男人一下，“我爱死你了，一直都是。”

利威尔立刻不说话了。

他粗鲁地从艾伦手里抢过那瓶剩下一半的牛奶味营养液，低下头，叼着吸管默默地喝着。

这次，乳白色的液体溅到了他的手上。

 

新下线的三代机甲“幽灵”仍在维修，没有人预料到洛杉矶和西雅图基地剩下的四台机甲会在一只怪兽爪下同时沦陷，但这件事一旦发生，整个北美洲西海岸势必将门户大开。

唯一的希望是停放在洛杉矶机甲仓库里，已经退役的“金门勇士”号——曾经的“幽灵”。

是的，也许它现在已经显得有些跟不上时代了，炮火不那么猛烈，动力也不像新机甲那样强劲，连外观造型都如同收玉米的收割机一般土气，但它曾经是人民心目中最硬派的英雄，而它的驾驶员至今依旧是世界上最棒的。

新型机甲的驾驶舱与机甲本体分离，机甲猎人进入驾驶舱连接完毕后，再用传送装置将驾驶舱送入机甲体内。“金门勇士”的驾驶舱还是老式的一体设计，利威尔和艾伦乘坐厢式电梯到达这座身高六十多米的庞大人形机械的头部。当年身材矮小的利威尔正是凭借它，摇身一变成了整个西方世界最高大的人，不过现在行不通了，新下线的机甲们动辄高度超过八十米，体型也结实了不止一圈。

“金门勇士”的驾驶员套装被设计为象征大海的水蓝色，胸口处印着未被破坏之前金门大桥形状的徽记，样式与潜水服十分类似，用高弹力聚合物面料制成，紧紧贴在穿着者的皮肤上。面料内层布满如同电路图似的密密麻麻排列的神经元传感器，无论驾驶员做出任何动作，传感器都会瞬间将其传送到机甲控制系统，机甲便也马上做出相同的动作。而机甲受到阻力、撞击甚至破坏时，传感器也会立刻使驾驶员感同身受，这意味着在战斗中会不免感觉到有点儿疼。但实践证明，疼痛是促使人做出超乎寻常快速反应的决定性因素。

艾伦拿了件自己的外套给利威尔披着，目的倒不是防寒——驾驶员套装的保暖功能相当优异，穿着它去爬珠峰也没什么问题。他只是不太喜欢那衣服的样子，他总觉得这种紧裹在人身体上的设计会给人一种极其色情的观感，明明捂得严严实实但是看上去就好像什么也没有穿一样，何况那玩意儿下面真的连内裤都不能穿。好在新版“幽灵”的套装终于人性化地在外面又加了一层聚碳酸酯防护盔甲来对驾驶员进行保护，而且，现在总算没人再跟着他们了。

艾伦爬上爬下，把利威尔固定在驾驶舱的运动平台上，手部和脚部都用特制的锁扣紧紧扣住，又将汇集在驾驶服背部的导线与全效神经传输版——又称“脊髓夹”——连接在一起，“脊髓夹”看起来就像一条长长的金属鱼骨架，从主干向两侧伸出数十条带弧度的“肋骨”，作用是发出或接受神经信号。

艾伦做得很快，他已经非常熟悉这套工序，甚至比任何洛杉矶基地的技师都要更熟练。每当利威尔得胜凯旋，年轻人都会不由得生出几分得意，毕竟自己同样也为打败怪兽出了一份力。有时他会想，如果有朝一日自己也成为机甲猎人，穿上紧身套装，站在运动平台上，那么到时候由谁来替利威尔做这些出征前的最后准备呢？虽然也许有点遗憾，但自己是一定要成为机甲猎人的，而且亲自驾驶机甲，与“幽灵”、与“利威尔”并肩作战明显更值得期待。

他又检查了一遍连接处，然后转过身，从地上的保温箱里取出两管针剂。

“最后一步，”他提醒利威尔道，“要开始啦。”

利威尔正盯着前方离子屏上“刀锋头”的三维图像发呆，听到他的话，先是一愣，接着点点头。

艾伦走上前，牵过他的左手，往上推了推驾驶服的袖口，露出白皙的手腕内侧，然后小心将尖锐的针头刺入蓝绿色的静脉。

在艾伦开始推动注射器时，利威尔本能地打了个哆嗦，艾伦像是早有准备，立刻死死握住他的手腕以保证注射的稳定。

药物似乎在进入他血管的一瞬间就生效了，那东西冷得要命，利威尔只觉得自己像是倒立着，被陡然扔进了冰窟，寒气随着流动的血液迅速蔓延至全身上下，所到之处一片灰暗的死气。

这也是他坚持让艾伦替自己做战前准备的原因。

为了避免机甲猎人因为控制机甲的压力过大而出现不可控制的精神混乱，除了平日里按时服用精神抑制药物外，每次驾驶机甲作战前，也必须注射更加强效的抑制类药物来保证机甲猎人在作战中精神稳定，思路清晰。

利威尔厌恶这种感觉，没错，他现在冷静得出奇，那两根纤细的针管仿佛把他本就所剩无几的情感彻底抽了个空。灰色的眼睛里不再存在虽然微弱却在闪烁着的火花，他漠然地看着艾伦仔细地给他戴上手套和头盔，收拾好东西，再次与他拥抱，微笑着祝他好运，然后离开。

这回，他的内心毫无波动，好像做这一切的都是一名彻头彻尾的陌生人。他相信，即使艾伦在这时狠狠辱骂他或是亲吻他，自己都不会露出半点表情。

他的世界在刹那间褪了色。

这是精神抑制药物不可避免的副作用。

他厌恶这种感觉。

然而，成年累月的服用药物却使他不得不逐渐提升用量来达到同样的效果，在他刚刚开始驾驶机甲的时候，一管针剂就足够了，但从去年年底开始，医生开始建议他每次注射两管整。

他看起来没什么变化，温和、沉稳、坚定，永远胜券在握，一些老朋友甚至夸他开始驾驶机甲而不是战斗机之后，脾气居然肉眼可见地变好了。埃尔文称赞他是最适合担任机甲猎人职务的人，而医生们正一刻不停地加紧研究，试图继续增加药物的强度。但利威尔自己的心里很清楚，这些药物的副作用已经在往难以预计的方向发展了。

它们一点一点吞噬掉他的情绪。

他聆听伤感忧愁的乐曲时再也不会感到悲伤，阅读恐怖小说时也不会背后发凉，观看刺激的爆米花大片时甚至会昏昏欲睡，而最令他难以接受的是，他发现自己越来越无法处理与亲密的人之间的关系。

他只得尽可能地与人保持距离，避免一切超出工作需要的深入接触，在自己周围划出一个孤岛。

但唯独一个人是躲不过的。

利威尔无法定义自己对艾伦的感情，也无法领会到艾伦对自己的感情，即使勉强定义出来，那也毫无意义，因为他自己本身已经变成了没有感情功能的机器，就像他正在驾驶的巨型钢铁机器人一样冰冷而坚硬。他只能用正面价值或者负面价值的相对大小来评判一件事是不是应该去做，他的身体也只会接受是与非的二进制命令，而内心里是否真的“向往”或“排斥”这件事却是朦胧而不可知的。

如果是现在的他穿越回五年前的日本东京，那么绝不会有一架轰炸机毅然降落在辐射区横须贺基地的机场跑道上，也不会有一名愣头愣脑的洛杉矶男孩闯进他的生活。

但五年后，艾伦是他生命中最重要的人，利威尔在任何时候都没有怀疑过这一点。

他一向认为自己在这些年里亏欠艾伦颇多，从而迫切希望能给艾伦一个完美的成人礼，包括十八岁年轻人需要的所有东西，至少要能够让对方感到开心和满足。他甚至在一个月前就开始着手准备，查找资料，咨询其他人，然后列出表格，一项项准备节目。他私下里觉得自己做得很不错，对于把青春期都浪费在了机油和电路上的年轻人来说应该足以算得上是惊喜，然而，结果却恰恰相反。

他完全搞砸了。

就像一个傻瓜。

他从来没有看到艾伦像那样失望过。

昏暗暧昧的灯光下，利威尔确确实实感受到了内心的绞痛和懊恼，他不知道这算不算是惊喜——这样剧烈的情感波动已经很久不曾出现在他的身上，也许与假期里服用的药物剂量减半有些关系。他觉得自己的心脏仿佛整个儿被埋进潮湿沙子中，浸透了水，窒息般的沉重。但可笑的是，只是过了短短一个小时，他又像个没事人儿似的，迫不及待地睡着了。

他厌恶这种感觉。

他甚至不能准确地分辨出自己究竟是在哪个关键节点上出了问题，刚刚在直升机上的争吵也是如此，直到现在他也无法说清自己是真的不想喝那瓶牛奶味儿的饮料，还是下意识地想逼迫艾伦说出点什么。

真是不能更糟了。

 

当然，药物也不全是缺点。

“到达作战海域，”埃尔文洪亮的声音从通讯器里传来，“准备投放！”

十二架反重力直升机的悬吊台架同时解除锁定，“金门勇士”号犹如一颗穿过夜空的陨石，轰然落入黑色的海水中，一时间水雾缭绕，海面上霎时腾起数米高的巨浪。位于机甲胸口处的两台核动力中枢全速运转，轰鸣声划破天际。

“看你的了，利威尔。”

利威尔在水中稳住身体，抬起腿，“金门勇士”号也立刻同样幅度地抬起腿，大步向背离陆地的方向走去，冷酷深邃的大海在巨大的机甲面前看起来就像公园里养鸭子的池塘，只是这池塘里随时可能蹿出来的可不是鸭子。

夜间的视线并不好，很多驾驶员喜欢在作战时使用高亮度的聚光灯，有时还要辅助以节奏十足的摇滚乐，也许算是某种程度上的心理安慰，就像是白天看恐怖片不会那么吓人一样。利威尔没有这种癖好，正如“幽灵”这个名字，他隐匿于暗影，电磁波和声波信号才是他真正的“眼睛”。

但他忽然在海面上看到一点明亮的光线，竟然是罕见的暖金色，在漆黑的环境中格外引人注意。

难道是怪兽进化了照明设备？利威尔联想起生活在深海中的安康鱼。虽然声呐告诉他怪兽尚未到达附近，但他还是屏住呼吸，提高警惕，做好了随时应战的准备。

“怪兽是硅基生物，绝不能用这个星球上碳基生物的逻辑去揣测它们，没人知道他们的母星是怎样一个世界。”

这句来自好友的忠告已经多次救过他的命。

不过，很快，他看清了那发光的物体。那并非怪兽们喜获授权的新发明专利，而确确实实是人造光源。

佩特拉曾经拼命吐槽过推出“茱丽叶”的直男设计师们糟糕的审美——“它五大三粗的样子，浮夸俗气的颜色，简直比‘罗密欧’更‘罗密欧’！”最后，为了安抚暴走的女驾驶员，设计师只得照着蒂凡尼当季新品的样式，在机甲的颈部涂上了一圈特殊的金色夜光涂料，夜幕降临时，远远望去，就像一条熠熠生辉的项链。

“虽然还是和以前一样丑，”佩特拉勉强接受道，“但多少有了点特色。”

而现在，这座大块头的紫红色机甲已经不再运转，排气孔永久停止了呼吸，它变成一座巨型钢铁雕塑，直挺挺地伫立在大海中央，毫无生气，唯独剩下那条“项链”仍在顽强地用渺小的身体去照亮一方夜空。

“金门勇士”号步履不停地从“茱丽叶”身边走过。利威尔发现“茱丽叶”的头部被什么锋利的东西当头劈开，残忍地撕去了一半，裸露在外的驾驶舱里猩红一片。

糟了，他心想，怪兽知道我们躲在这里，躲在机甲的头部里，可是，它是怎么知道的？

警报声骤然响起。

来了！

“刀锋头”浮在水中，像一座疾速移动的岛屿，飞快地向着“金门勇士”号直冲而来。在它跃出水面的瞬间，利威尔低头矮身，机甲反向沉入水底，腰部四台涡轮助推器同时启动，眨眼间将“金门勇士”带出数百米。

只在错身而过的瞬间，利威尔就已经看清怪兽的全貌。它身长足有百米，皮肤像戈壁滩一般粗糙，样貌丑陋，仿佛一条史前巨兽，但是比任何史前巨兽都更加庞大。就像声呐图显示出的样子，“刀锋头”攻击力最强武器是利如刀锋的巨型头部和粗壮有力的尾部，而一人多高、看起来令人不寒而栗的巨型獠牙对于机甲来说反而不是最高级别的威胁。当然，哪个都不吃到才是明智的选择。

显然之前出动的机甲猎人们和他得出了相同的结论。怪兽身体上已经受了几处伤，颈部被烧焦了一半，一侧的后肢被完全切掉，看起来像是手持利剑的“罗密欧”的手笔，尾巴根部也被开出一道足有十米长的创口，幽蓝的血液正在一股一股涌进海水中。

利威尔将“金门勇士”调整为水下作战模式，四肢并用在海底半游半走。机甲并不适合在水底战斗，但尾部受伤的“刀锋头”同样不适合。他启动左右两拳上的等离子加农炮，开始充能进程，法兰盘高速转动，炮管里放出橙红色的火光，无数气泡奔涌而出，争先恐后向水面浮去。

“刀锋头”将已经“死去”的“茱丽叶”号轰然按入水中，用前肢狠狠践踏了几下，才发现自己上了当，它愤怒地嘶吼一声，掉头飞身向“金门勇士”所在的位置扑来。

利威尔敏捷地一个侧滚翻躲过它的落水点，右膝着地，同时左拳的加农炮开火，不偏不倚打在怪兽尾部的伤口上。怪兽登时失去平衡翻向一边，痛得哀声嚎叫，暴跳如雷，剩下的肢体疯狂在水中乱舞。利威尔借着被怪兽掀起的水流起身，向后退了几步，机甲脚踝处的推进器猛然启动，将“金门勇士”像火箭一样推出水面。这时，蓄能至最大极限的右拳加农炮喷射出刺眼的强光，直直向下射入怪兽朝天张开的血盆大口中。

海面上一时间明亮如白昼。

幸好这回加农炮里不是空的，利威尔重新落回到海面上。有些机甲猎人喜欢在第一时间靠近怪兽检查自己的战果，但是利威尔不会。他小跑几步到达半英里之外，谨慎地眯起眼，重新填充弹药等待下一轮的战斗。

“利威尔……长官……”

通讯器里忽然传来一阵电流声，是“十字军骑士”！

“这里是‘金门勇士’，埃尔德，”利威尔马上应道，“你那边怎么样？”

“我正在向你的方向靠近，驾驶舱破了一个口子，外面的海风可真冷！显示屏瘫痪了，我只能靠肉眼来观察，不过至少‘骑士’还能动……”埃尔德停顿了一下，传来一阵电火花的滋啦声，“君达和佩特拉都……”

“我已经知道了。”

“你联系得上奥路欧吗？他在我这边断线了。”

“我在海底看到了‘罗密欧’机甲的上半身。”利威尔不带感情地答道。他紧紧盯着屏幕，上面声呐返回的数据显示，怪兽已经失去了活动迹象，但这并不意味着怪兽死透了，它也可能只是昏过去了或是在装死。怪兽是硅基生物，红外热源无法被用来探测它的生命体征，而在依靠声呐进行判断的时候，就得谨慎得多。

“‘罗密欧’被拦腰截断，另一半应该在另一处的海底。”

埃尔德应了一声，不再说话。

机甲猎人间的生离死别再正常不过，也许上一刻还在并肩战斗，下一刻就是阴阳两隔。脱掉看上去坚不可摧的机甲外壳，血肉生命终究还是脆弱不堪。可是从训练生时代就在一起的好友一夜之间相继在自己面前离去，总是令人不由得感到几分恍然。

利威尔看到一个模糊的巨大人形影子出现在海的尽头，紧接着，屏幕上一条直线的信号突然有了波动。

“注意！”他高声预警道，“它还活着！”

话音未落，“刀锋头”再次从水中腾空而起，向伤痕累累的“十字军骑士”扑去，埃尔德立刻察觉到危险的来临，竭尽全力挥出左臂，将“骑士”特别配备的坚固盾牌稳稳挡在身前。“刀锋头”被刚刚利威尔射入嘴中的那一炮炸掉了整个下巴，空有上颚数十颗尖锐的獠牙，怒号一声，一时竟也拿这无比坚硬的合金盾牌毫无办法。

利威尔瞅准机会，再次蓄能完毕的两侧加农炮同时轰响，直指怪兽尾巴处的伤口。带火的炮弹在怪兽后半身炸裂，巨大的冲击力和掀起的浪潮令盾牌后的“十字军骑士”也不得不趔趄着倒退了几步。

“后撤！”利威尔命令道，“你还有弹药吗？”

“早就打光了。”

利威尔心里一紧。

他冷静地分析战局。虽然当初首次驾驶机甲迎战怪兽时长达三小时的白刃战被媒体大肆宣扬，描绘得神乎其神，甚至还拍成了电影。但作为一名老将，利威尔很清楚，与进化得越发强大的怪兽们战斗的最重要原则就是避免持久战，快、准、狠才是取胜的关键。如果做不到，就很可能落到与他学员们相同的下场。眼下的形势，跟头部锋利的三级怪兽硬碰硬无疑风险过高。“金门勇士”虽然现在的状态还不错，可毕竟是早年的第一代机甲，能源和弹药储备上限都远不如新机甲，刚才这满负荷的几炮炸下去，再想对怪兽施以重击几乎是不可能的。只能祈祷怪兽在刚刚的爆炸中已经魂飞魄散……

“它……”埃尔德惊叫道，“它又站起来了！”

“‘双枪牛仔’在哪？”

“什么？”

“‘牛仔’的机甲尸体在哪？”利威尔语速飞快。

与驾驶员君达的沉默寡言不同，“双枪牛仔”采用了碳氢燃料涡轮发动机作为动力中枢，双肩配备有二十四枚固体燃烧弹，可以说是一台不折不扣的巨型火药桶。

利威尔和埃尔德在海中一路狂奔，被连根炸掉尾巴的“刀锋头”拖着残躯紧追不舍。

“双枪牛仔”在战斗伊始便被“刀锋头”用头部的利刃直接捅穿了驾驶舱，君达很有可能当场死亡。不过利威尔和埃尔德已经顾不上什么回收遗体了，埃尔德卸载掉沉重的盾牌，两台机甲的动力系统狂飙至最大功率，喷气口的海水瞬间化作蒸汽，机械的轰鸣声响彻云霄，两人也同时大声咆哮。“金门勇士”与“十字军骑士”合力抬起重达两千余吨的“双枪牛仔”，四条手臂的二十台助推器全部启动，猛地扔向身负重伤的怪兽。

埋头猛冲的“刀锋头”躲闪不及，被机甲砸中身体。利威尔闪电般地开火，用最后的弹药精准击中“双枪牛仔”胸部的燃料舱。

猛烈的爆炸让利威尔不禁想起东京和旧金山上空飘荡的蘑菇云，是的，哪怕过去了这么久，他也时不时会回想起那久久不散的阴翳云朵，和铭刻在焦黑土地上的死亡魔咒。

“刀锋头”庞大的躯体被炸了成了四分五裂的肉块，混杂着蓝色的剧毒血液，天女散花似的纷然落下。

利威尔，不，是“金门勇士”甩开落在肩膀上的怪兽爪子，头也不回地大踏步走向东方的海岸线。

与其被称作凯旋之路，利威尔更愿意把上岸称为回家。

在他所经历过的战斗中，这次半途加入的几乎可以算得上短暂，但听到通讯系统里传来埃尔文永远一成不变的贺词时，利威尔却蓦然感到一种前所未有的疲惫感袭上心头。他没有搭理埃尔文，犹豫了片刻，接通洛杉矶机甲基地，干巴巴地通知那头心急火燎的小兔崽子假期继续。

虽然未必事事如他期待，但眼下他的确需要更多的假期。

好在秉承骑士之道的埃尔德再次拯救了元帅于尴尬之中，他向着那缺了下巴、又恰好落在“十字军骑士”头顶上的怪兽脑袋挥挥拳头，得意洋洋地昂着头，摆了个能发新闻稿的帅气pose，对指挥部的人高声说：“这家伙只剩下一个脑袋了，还阴魂不散地张着嘴咬在‘骑士’头上，看样子，是想拉我一起下地狱呢。”

通讯那头，从凌晨一直精神紧绷到现在、短短数小时内经历了绝望和重生的分析师和工程师们，在确认来之不易的胜利之后，终于都长长松了口气，也跟着他一起开怀地笑起来。

连埃尔文脸上也难得露出了喜色。

“十七胜零负，PPDC绝不失败！”

“猎人计划万岁！”

“怪兽们统统去死吧！”

人们开始互相撺掇着趁埃尔文不注意，去偷偷弄点啤酒来，秘书们则推出了摆蛋糕的车子，胜利的喜讯在刚刚苏醒的城市间飞速传播。没有人注意到，两千英里之外的海面上，埃尔德的声音忽然止住了。

一股荧光蓝色的粘稠液体毫无预兆地从死去怪兽的喉咙深处涌出，沿着机甲头部破裂的缝隙流进驾驶舱，将所及之处的一切有机物瞬间腐蚀殆尽。

利威尔才觉得自己活了过来，突然又感到一阵没来由的空虚。他魔怔地低声重复着艾伦的名字，又对年轻人忧心忡忡的回应置若罔闻。

他回过头，发现身着白金相间盔甲的“十字军骑士”不知什么时候停在了原地，一动不动，像是被按下了暂停键，背后一望无边的太平洋上映出血红的朝阳。


	4. 冰雕

圣诞节假期前的最后一个工作日，利威尔开着车，被堵在通往洛杉矶国际机场的高速公路上。已经进入一年中交通最为繁忙的时段，工作的兴致早已随着日历上的数字更迭而悄然消散，花花绿绿的车辆排成了望不见头的长龙，像阵列出行的蚁群一样在道路上缓缓爬行。

天气好得不像话，午后的太阳暖洋洋的，几乎有了些春日里的样子。距离艾伦乘坐班机降落的时间尚有一段距离，利威尔倒也不着急。他已经挺长一段日子没有从基地里出来了，此刻，挤在熙熙攘攘的车流中，听着隐约传来的欢声笑语，感受周围一扇扇车窗中满溢而出的节日气氛，反而生出几分久违了的惬意。

直到昨天晚上吃晚饭时，他还以为自己今年不得不坐在机甲仓库里，跟“金门勇士”举杯同庆并互致圣诞贺词——对了，还有个名叫“幽灵”的新朋友。他给“金门勇士”和“幽灵”分别准备了威震天和惊破天形象的大型贴纸，各六英尺高四英尺宽，霸气四射，防水金属镀膜的，靓丽极了。如果“罗密欧”和“茱丽叶”还在的话，也许他也会顺便为这小两口准备一对警车和爵士，但现在仓库里只剩下孤零零的“金门勇士”和“幽灵”了。

结果礼物还没有送出手，利威尔就被工程师严正警告不准在机甲上乱涂乱画，最后只得将贴纸卷成两卷，心有不甘地收进宿舍的柜子里。他不知道这两位大个子给自己准备了什么圣诞礼物，不过还是不要抱有期待为妙。

艾伦最初的计划是回到位于洛杉矶的利威尔家中过假期——带着阿尔敏和三笠一起。阿尔敏·阿诺德和三笠·阿克曼是东京核爆事件中，与艾伦一起被利威尔从横须贺基地带出来的两个孩子，一个来自欧洲，一个来自日本，事后，利威尔替他们联系到了在世的亲属。而今年五月份，他们又和艾伦一样，作为新生进入了位于科迪亚克岛的机甲猎人学院，跨越半个地球重新团聚在北极的苔原上。

利威尔相信，比起存在感稀薄的后妈，和自己这个凭空出现、不知如何定义关系的长辈，阿尔敏和三笠，这两个与艾伦一同经历过生死的孩子才更像是男孩真正的亲人，就如同当初的法兰和伊莎贝尔之于自己一样。所以不难理解，为什么艾伦会在达到年龄之后迫不及待地离开洛杉矶，离开自己，满怀憧憬地前往遥远的科迪亚克——那里的确存在着值得他向往的人。

这回，艾伦试图用“共度圣诞”这样简单粗暴的方式来拉近利威尔与阿尔敏和三笠两人之间的关系，但不幸地再次失败了。

利威尔一点也不意外，三笠一向对他的敌意颇深，说是恨之入骨也不能算夸张。她将他视为导致自己的祖国陷入濒临灭亡困境的罪魁祸首，对他至今“逍遥法外”、甚至还摇身一变成了饱受众人景仰的超级英雄的现状感到相当愤慨。而对于利威尔而言，三笠不是第一个大声反对他的人，也绝不会是最后一个，在这个星球上，的确有人能够让他心甘情愿放弃自己的立场，但是其中并不包括任何日本女孩。

用利威尔的话说，“我们两个人能坐在一块儿和平共处一顿饭的功夫，那才叫作奇迹呢”。

果然，艾伦在圣诞节前一周给他打来电话，抱歉地通知他因为三笠的强烈抗议，自己最终决定圣诞节假期期间还是留在学院，和朋友们一起度过节日。

彼时利威尔正在车间里，全神贯注地用激光刻床在那两张贴纸的边缘雕刻圣诞祝福语，一点不敢放松，即使与机甲的块头相比这些字母看起来就像是草履虫身上的鞭毛一般大小。听到艾伦的话时，他的眼睛眨也没眨，仍挑剔地审视着刚刚刻出一半的花体字母“C”，嘴里简短地哼一声算是知道了。

反正他压根就没有去浪费心思考虑过这个荒唐的聚会，甚至连离开基地的申请表都没有填。一个人的圣诞假期没什么大不了，他想，之前的六个月我也是这样度过的，而且还会一直这样过下去。艾伦刚刚离开的那几天，他一度以为自己晚上会孤枕难眠，甚至跑去找基地里的医生要了一瓶用来助眠的胶囊。但时至今日，瓶子的盖子还是牢牢封死的。

出乎意料的是，眼看圣诞节将至，年轻人突然又莫名其妙地改了主意。

“我纠结了很久，发现自己还是更希望和你一起过圣诞，怎么说呢？毕竟它是一年中最重要的日子，对吧？就算我们整天嘲笑那些只有在节日来临才会改变自己、才会想去做点什么的人，但节日终究还是不同的……而且阿拉斯加的冬天真的很冷。”

“航空公司的全价机票就是专门卖给你这种优柔寡断的傻瓜的。”利威尔的回应一针见血。

“也许我同意你的观点，”艾伦轻快地笑道，“如果我没有刚对你说完我要回去，就收到了机票预定邮件，账单上的名字还是利威尔·阿克曼。利威尔，你就不怕我这种优柔寡断的傻瓜又改主意吗？”

“哦，”利威尔镇定自若，“我只是不想成为电视新闻里替熊孩子还巨额逾期信用卡账单的倒霉家长。”

 

所以他现在倒霉地被堵在机场的高速路上。

车龙慢吞吞地向前蠕动了半英里，就又精疲力竭似的停住不动了。利威尔熄了火，百无聊赖地从储物柜里随便抽出一张CD塞进CD机里。

利威尔车里的CD全部来自一个名叫“活体齿轮”的加州摇滚乐队，他们在二十年前摇滚的最后辉煌时期小火过一段时间，曾一度登上Billboard新歌榜第一，还得过格莱美的提名，但是在年轻的主唱自杀之后便迅速没落直至解散。那一年，连利威尔自己都还在俄亥俄州的农场里种玉米。

利威尔不知道艾伦为什么对这个过气乐队异常执着，也不知道他是从哪搞来了“活体齿轮”当年发行的所有专辑。年轻人甚至专门跑到跳蚤市场上淘了台索尼的旧CD机，专门用来在车上播放这些老掉牙的碟片。

利威尔对吵闹的摇滚乐并不感冒，但也许是被艾伦洗脑多了，在听“活体齿轮”时，有时候竟然还觉得挺过瘾的。

“Let them know that you're mine ……”

不过音响里放出的音乐倒是令他吃了一惊，差点以为自己的耳朵出了问题，没有标志性的强烈鼓点和贝斯的低音，这是一首节奏舒缓的男声独唱。“活体齿轮”不是没有出过acapella（无伴奏）版本的专辑，可这首格外特别，它明显是一首情歌，深情款款唱给爱人的情歌。

“I fall into the ocean, inside of your arms, taking me deeper……”

利威尔反复听了两遍，才发现整张CD上只录了这一支歌，而且的确是主唱的作品，用他特有的张扬又带着几分沙哑的声线，诉说爱意，百转回肠。

但关键在于，“活体齿轮”从来没有唱过情歌，从来没有。他们从出道到解散，一共出过七张专辑，唱过自由，唱过反战，唱过离别与挣扎，唱过憎恨与原谅，但唯独情歌，一首也没有，他们甚至曾经一度以最“干净”和“冷淡”的摇滚乐队著称。利威尔觉得有点意思，他打开机器把CD取出来拿在手中。这时他才发现这张CD的与众不同，表面干干净净，它不是任何出版物，而是一张白盘——一张空白的碟片被人拿去录了歌。

纯白色碟面上突兀的两行字立刻引起了他的注意——TO LEVI，MY LOVE。

给我的？

利威尔一愣，但他很快意识到眼前漂亮利落的字体完全不是艾伦的笔迹。而且从深蓝色马克笔的褪色程度看，这行字至少属于十年前，或者二十年前，也许在情歌录进去时，它们就已经被写在上面了。

Levi，他轻声念了一遍这个无比熟悉的名字。

这里的Levi指的是谁？和“活体齿轮”是什么关系？为什么主唱会送这首从未出版的歌曲给他？而为什么本应该被珍藏的碟片又会出现在艾伦的手里？

一连串问题跳进他的脑海，他突然觉得脑袋有些痛，手中薄薄的CD竟变得沉重了起来。

这时，尖锐的汽车鸣笛声响起，利威尔如梦醒一般抬起头，才发现前方的路已经通了。

 

洛杉矶国际机场的人流量比平时还要多了不止一倍，商店餐厅早已大张旗鼓地挂上了红红绿绿的圣诞装饰，一台台显示屏上航班动态列表飞快地变换着地点和数字。利威尔找了个角落里的星巴克坐下，点了杯冷萃。也许是因为整天都在跟体型数倍于自己的机甲打交道，他已经有些不太适应人来人往的嘈杂环境了，但总体来说并不坏。

他加入PPDC之前曾在夏威夷军事基地工作过一段时间，那时候每次离开洛杉矶时，艾伦都要制造出点乱子以表达内心的不满。

“你就不能好好地驻扎在洛杉矶吗？为什么要去夏威夷？”

“这又不是我能选的，小鬼，上面的命令。”

“可是埃尔文先生说你之前差点勒死你的顶头上司。”

“听他胡说八道。”

艾伦苦着脸把行李箱推给他：“我也想去夏威夷！”

“不可以！”利威尔接过来塞进车的后备箱，“没有地方招待你。”

“你不是有自己的单人间吗？我和你睡就好了，睡地板也可以，我不会惹事的，求求你了。”

“不可以，”他斩钉截铁地拒绝，“回去上你的学，再拿第二个B我就给你好看。”

有次艾伦躺在床上举着ipad看世界地图。

“要不你退役吧，”年轻人兴奋得像是在ios界面上发现了新大陆，“退役去做民航飞行员，也很帅！而且可以去很多地方，而不是只有夏威夷，夏威夷，和，哇！美丽的夏威夷。”

“你的意思是波特兰、萨克拉门托和圣荷西？”

“我的天！”艾伦把ipad往床上一扔，嗖地坐起来，“我想的可是孟买、约翰内斯堡和法兰克福！”

“如果我飞这种航线，”利威尔用吸尘器的塑料柄敲他的脑袋，“不就还是跟现在一样整天漂泊在外、有家难归吗？”

艾伦不服气：“但是那样的话，你就可以看到更大的世界啊！”

所以艾伦选择离开加州时，利威尔丝毫不感到吃惊。只是不知道从机甲猎人学院毕业后，艾伦会被埃尔文分配到哪个基地去。大概会和三笠一起吧，他想，听说那个姑娘的成绩相当不错，但日本冲绳的基地已经被撤销了，会是香港吗？还是海参崴？不管是哪个，都可够远的。

 

利威尔在登机口接到了艾伦。艾伦几乎是在两人视线相交的瞬间就冲到了他的面前，然后将全身惯性转化为一个充满夏威夷味道的熊抱——味道类似于夏威夷的阳光，力度则堪比科迪亚克棕熊。年轻人的样子并没有太大变化，他的眼睛依然又大又明亮，面部的轮廓则在成年之前就已经像现在这样富有男子气概了。只是头发略微长了一点，个子也又拔高一两寸——对利威尔来说还属于“走到一英尺之内才需要仰视”的范畴。不过他真心祈祷艾伦不要再长高了，米克那个级别对他来说就会变得有些困扰。

艾伦上身穿了一件非常正统的深褐色羊皮飞行员茄克，正统到足以和利威尔衣柜里压箱底的那些以假乱真，按照惯例略大一码，毛领拆掉，拉链向下拉到一半，露出里面简单的白色圆领T恤。下身则是极显腿长的蓝色修身牛仔裤配高筒作战靴。也许是当时审美疲劳的缘故，利威尔在海军里见多了这样打扮的年轻飞行员，现在回想起来，竟然没有一个比艾伦看起来更帅气的。

“你这是从阿拉斯加来？”

艾伦又抱了他一下，鼻尖在他的脖颈间蹭了蹭：“当然。”

“就穿你身上这玩意？”

艾伦挺直身板：“有什么问题吗？”

“我今天早上看到科迪亚克的天气预报是零下20摄氏度。”

“利威尔，你知道吗？你现在说话的口气越来越像我的奶奶了，‘艾伦，你得吃花椰菜，艾伦，你得吃豌豆，艾伦，你得吃洋葱’，这样。”

“我居然不知道你小时候挺挑食的。”

“谁小时候都多少有点挑食吧，不爱吃蔬菜什么的，无论是谁都会这样。”

“但是在阿拉斯加，”利威尔心平气和地答道，“艾伦，冬天你得穿羽绒服。”

艾伦快乐地原地转了一圈，满不在乎地说：“女孩子们都说我帅得可以去给PPDC拍征兵广告了，你却居然叫我穿羽绒服，难道穿着羽绒服去饰演怪兽吗？”

“谁叫我是奶奶辈儿的呢！”利威尔耸耸肩，“我敢说你的奶奶也不关心你有多帅。”

“或许吧，但她可担心我长大后会找不到女朋友，或者和我那老爸一样不着调。要是她知道现在有半打漂亮女生在看到我的时候尖叫，恐怕夜里做梦都要笑出来。”

利威尔没有在做梦，不过也笑了出来：“是吗？”他欣慰地说，“看来我至少不用担心处男的问题了。”

听到这句话，艾伦脸上突然一阵没来由的发热，他似乎有点不知所措，刚刚直冲天花板的得意气焰顿时灭掉一半。

“你担心的这个问题本来就很奇怪！没人会在意这个的……像我，我就一点儿也不在意。”他小声争辩了几句，然后生硬地转了话题，“对了，你有没有对着谁尖叫过……那种，哇！特别激动的？”

利威尔想了想，认真回答：“年轻的时候也许有吧。”

“对谁？”艾伦的眼睛又亮起来。

“蟑螂。”

“我不是这个意思……蟑螂不算，白蚁也不算，”艾伦像个不停在充气和漏气间循环的皮球，声音越来越低，“就喜欢过的……你知道我问的是什么意思。”

“那没有了。”

“我不信，你……处男那个……”

利威尔一脸纯洁地望着欲言又止、面红耳赤的年轻人：“什么处男？”

 

路上，利威提了一下那张神秘的CD。

“谁知道呢？”艾伦依然对之前听到的故事有点难以释怀，心不在焉看向车窗外的绿意盎然，“大概是什么时候混进去的吧。”

利威尔便不再询问，年轻人都是三分钟热度，他想，艾伦总算是从“活体齿轮”毕业了。

“你现在倒是可以自己开车了。”艾伦终于转过头来，听他感慨的语气，仿佛利威尔活了三十多年，从未拥有过“机动车”的驾驶执照。

在利威尔刚刚开始担任机甲猎人时，开车的任务都由艾伦来代劳，毕竟当你习惯了用停止脚步的做法来进行刹车，可能就会暂时遗忘还有手刹的存在。

“你不在家，不自力更生还能怎么办？”说完，利威尔又感觉这话听起来有点别扭，想了想，补充道，“反正平时也不怎么从基地里出来。”

“你还住之前的房间？”

“是啊。”

“你一个人？”

“不然呢？”

“睡得怎么样？”

“不差。”

“有没有想我？”

利威尔瞪了他一眼，艾伦开怀地笑起来。

“你那边呢？”利威尔没话找话地开启一个新话题，“学院里，我听埃尔文说这期里有不少好苗子。”

“有三个俄罗斯来的毛子，五大三粗的，连女生的体格都比我大一圈，你知道吗？这些家伙平时的娱乐活动就是跑到外面，一边喝伏特加一边跟野熊跳圆圈舞。我敢说，他们都是听苏维埃进行曲长大的，而不是活体齿轮什么的。”

“你还在听活体齿轮？”

“天啊，我真难想象我爸居然会找一个俄罗斯老婆。”

“我保证，即使他找个英国皇室公主当老婆你也会有意见的。”

“……还有两个北欧来的姑娘，都非常漂亮。”

“噢，你喜欢？”

艾伦立刻像被踩了尾巴的猫似的，差点挣脱安全带：“开什么玩笑！”

前方的道路又堵塞了，利威尔把车停稳：“说实话，来自非太平洋沿海国家的学员还是挺罕见的，我记得之前有一位英国国籍的机甲猎人驻扎在悉尼，我们合作过两次。”

“后来呢？”

“官方公布的说法是身体原因导致不得不退役，但其实是因为她在一次庆祝胜利的晚宴之后就跳海自杀了。”

艾伦有点意外，不过还是点点头。

“……中国来的两位都很有趣，也很热情……唯一让人不能忍受的是，有个布鲁克林来的小子相当惹人讨厌！”

“富家子弟？”

“谁知道？说话倒是趾高气昂的，好像自己什么都懂的样子。我觉得他根本不想做机甲猎人，又羡慕机甲猎人可以出名……阿尔敏被挑到怪兽研究中心去了，他就也削尖脑袋想往那里钻，因为那里比较安全！”

“这种人每期都有，”利威尔重新发动车子，“韩吉去过？”

“十月份的事。”

“离她远点。”

“我也是这么想的。”艾伦拖着声音，无力地往椅背上一靠，“但是不管是在学院，还是总部，我遇见的每一个人都认识你，每一个人似乎都对我‘另眼相待’，或者说寄予厚望……因为你太出色了，所以我也一定要像你一样出色，你打倒了那么多怪兽，所以我也一只不能少。”

利威尔知道艾伦会被怎样议论，“利威尔救回来的孩子”或者“利威尔家的小鬼头”，人们总是爱说，有其父必有其子，虽然艾伦并不是自己的儿子。仿佛自己身边的家伙就得天生会驾驶机甲消灭怪兽，而事实上，他根本不希望艾伦像自己一样成为机甲猎人，一点也不希望。

“你认为我的存在使你感到不舒服？”

“倒不是……只是压力有点大，而且，不要说超越你，我现在连三笠都比不上。”

说到这个名字时，艾伦小心地转头看了利威尔一眼，利威尔脸上波澜不兴，转动方向盘驶下高速路。

“所以你得再努力一些。”他简短地说。

 

利威尔把车开到河边的圣诞市场上，他们采购了一些节日装饰和一棵七英尺高的大号圣诞树。

“你从来没买过这么大的圣诞树！”艾伦和摊主一起合力用绳子将树捆在车顶。

“我小时候家里都是自己种圣诞树的。”

“真的只有我们两个人过节？”

利威尔把信用卡收回钱包：“一个人的圣诞节也是圣诞节。”

络腮胡子的摊主抹了把脑门上的汗，豪爽地大笑起来：“说得好！先生，一个人的圣诞节也是圣诞节！”

两人重新回到车上。

“我们还得赶紧去超市买些吃的和酒，家里什么也没有，明天超市就要关门了。”

“咦？”艾伦用湿巾擦干净手上的泥土，“你之前没回过家？”

“你离开之后就再也没回去过。”

“圣诞节也没打算回去吗？”

“没有，很麻烦。”

“可是，”艾伦促狭地笑起来，“一个人的圣诞节也是圣诞节啊。”

利威尔给艾伦准备了一张面额不小的支票作为圣诞礼物，无论艾伦是不是回到洛杉矶，他都是这样准备的。在艾伦生日上的失利后，他就不再费心去考虑做什么才能讨年轻人的欢心了，钱永远最不会出错。艾伦看上去有点失望，但至少没有像上次一样大喊大叫，这令利威尔感到满意。

艾伦则从他鼓囊囊的耐克行李袋中掏出了一只保温箱。

“别告诉我你从一千英里外带了一盒冰淇淋回来。”

“真没情调，”艾伦鄙夷地撇撇嘴，“你知道吗，大叔？这个世界上最浪漫的事，第一名是看北极的极光，第二名是看北极的雪。极光是没办法了，不过雪可是在加州看不到的。”

“所以你背了一箱雪回来？”

“是不是很有诗意？”

“用我提醒你，我在阿拉斯加呆的时间比你长的多吗，小鬼？”

艾伦把保温箱上的锁扣解开，推到利威尔面前：“打开看看。”

利威尔成年之后就很少有像这样拆礼物的机会了，虽然摆在他面前的只是一个黑乎乎的保温箱，不过他得承认，拆礼物前一刻的激动心情的确超过了收支票。

“你真的把雪背回来了？”利威尔不可置信地看着那些聚集在一起的洁白晶体。

“喜欢吗？”

“呃……还不错。”

“摸一摸。”

利威尔小心地把手探进雪中，清凉而疏松，然后他摸到了什么坚硬而光滑的东西。

是一座手掌大小的冰雕，精巧玲珑，像最纯粹的水晶一样晶莹剔透。

利威尔吃了一惊：“你做的？”

艾伦笑起来：“外面可买不到。”

的确，除了他面前的男人之外，没人会把迷你冰雕做成“幽灵”轰炸机的造型。

“喜欢吗？”

利威尔愣了一会儿才答道：“是的。”

说完，他又突然想起什么似的，手忙脚乱地把冰雕放回到保温盒里，这时，他的手上已经开始变得有些湿漉漉。

“谢谢你，艾伦，我很喜欢……不过这玩意真是太容易化掉了。”

艾伦无所谓地说：“化了就化了呗，早晚都要化掉，哪怕给你看一眼也是值得的。”

但利威尔终究还是舍不得让它化掉。他趁艾伦洗澡的时候，小心翼翼地将冰雕装入玻璃盒子中，然后放进冰箱的冷冻室。

做完这些，他到卧室里替艾伦收拾行李，忽然在行李袋的侧袋里发现了一瓶美罗沙星。美罗沙星就是专为机甲猎人研发出的精神抑制药物，利威尔自己也在吃。

他对艾伦将要走自己的老路不是没有心理准备，但是当看到瓶子上熟悉的标签时，胸口竟然还是传来一阵窒息的闷痛。

即使时隔多年之后想起这件事，利威尔也很难说清自己那天晚上是中了什么邪，就仿佛着了魔似的，手指不由自主地动起来，将剩下的半瓶美罗沙星全部倒进垃圾桶，又向瓶里装入另一种外观一模一样的维生素胶囊，在美罗沙星临床试验时，这种维生素曾经被用做对照组的安慰剂。

从头到尾统共只花费了不到一分钟的功夫，但是对利威尔而言就好像杀死了一头怪兽那样艰难。他明知道这半瓶药什么都改变不了，很快年轻人就会吃完它们，然后再从医生那里得到一瓶真材实料的美罗沙星，他明知道艾伦总有一天会像他一样成为猎人计划的牺牲品，被杀死身体或者被杀死感情，但他还是这样做了。

艾伦总是有办法让他变得不像自己。

 

那天晚上，利威尔一直很寡言，但当年轻人提出一起睡时，他没有表达任何异议。当两人躺在床上，艾伦轻轻牵过他的手，移向自己的下半身时，他也没有产生半点抗拒。

利威尔的手指灵活得像是会魔法，在年轻人勃发的硬物上套弄，虎口卡住顶端充血的头部，指腹一次次擦过敏感的小孔。艾伦的呼吸很快就变得无比粗重而急促，对他而言，利威尔的触碰比幻想中的更加刺激。

过后，他喘着气，脑袋里嗡嗡作响，下意识地摸向利威尔的一侧，但几乎是瞬间就被利威尔打开了。

“我去楼下洗手，”利威尔的声音和以往一样平静自若，好像现在他手上沾的不是别人的精液而是晚餐的番茄酱，“你用楼上的洗手间。”

他头也不回地逃到楼下，磨磨蹭蹭洗完手后又兜兜转转到厨房，磨叽了一会儿，突然觉得有些不对劲。

该死！他忘记给冰箱接通电源了！

他猛地跪在地上，一把拉开冰箱门，取出那个装冰雕的玻璃盒。

于是他看到一滩通透而平凡的水，正扭曲着身体，嘲讽地瞪着他。

不，不止是水。

在感到遗憾甚至怅然若失之前，利威尔从那滩水中拈出一块纤薄的玻璃片。

他把玻璃片捧在手心，走到客厅，打开阅读灯。

TO LEVI

MY LOVE

他感觉自己后颈上的汗毛一根根竖了起来。


	5. 芬雷尔

**2041年4月28日 8:03am (GMT-8)**

**美国阿拉斯加州科迪亚克岛**

 

四月的最后一个周日，清晨的空气里虽然还夹杂着几分清冷的凉意，但初升的旭日却是温暖宜人的。一声也许只有出洞的蚂蚁才能听到的清脆响声过后，支柱溪最狭窄处的冰面也终于化作碎块，从长达数月的沉睡中苏醒，随着潺潺水流向东流去。

阿拉斯加的春天到了。

艾伦带着一条不满三个月的阿拉斯加幼犬，沿着河岸，在刚刚由黄转绿的苔原上跑跑跳跳。幼犬的毛又长又柔顺，黑白分明，脑袋和肚子都圆滚滚的，对比之下显得四条腿格外短，一双亮晶晶的褐色眼睛藏在毛发后面，像玻璃珠似的滴溜溜地转。等到一岁大的时候，这种雪橇犬就会长得像成年人一般大小，力气十足，撒起欢儿来一个成年人都别想拉得住。但这只尚还是个孩子，滚成一团也不比篮球大，狗微言轻，只得委委屈屈地听主人使唤。

开始解冻的土地逐渐变得富有弹性又不过于松软，艾伦穿了一身黑色紧身运动装，身形矫健得像头结实的雄性成年驼鹿，撒开丫子跑得飞快。幼犬被狗绳紧紧扯着脖子，无可奈何地迈动小短腿，哼哧哼哧跟在他后面。

他们跑到一座悬崖边停下，艾伦临风而立，气流拂过皮肤的凉意使他从头到脚打了个舒爽惬意的冷战，他深深吸进一口气，昂起头，对着对岸丛生的树木放声大喊。小阿拉斯加不禁用难以理解的眼神看了自己主人一眼，找了个距离他最远的位置蹲坐下来，伸出舌头舔舔爪子。

艾伦的心情比这漫长极夜过后珍贵的曙光更加灿烂。

去年一整年他过的都不怎么好，上半年，连续两只三级怪兽入侵北美，PPDC虽然勉强取胜，但遭遇了前所未有的惨重损失。他们一连失去了六台机甲和七名具有丰富作战经验的机甲猎人，美国西海岸原本固若金汤的防线瞬间土崩瓦解。艾伦相信PPDC的最高统帅埃尔文元帅一定一连几个月没睡好觉，体现在他自己身上的后果便是利威尔作为美国本土硕果仅存的机甲猎人，被勒令继续镇守洛杉矶基地，两人双宿双飞一同来到科迪亚克的计划彻底泡了汤。

下半年，虫洞那头的怪兽们略微安分了一点，埃尔文眼睑下发青的黑眼圈稍微有些好转的迹象，艾伦自己却睡不着了。在科迪亚克，他对利威尔的思念变得越来越鲜明，鲜明到锐利的棱角足以割破血管，这使他不得不集中精神，重新评估利威尔在自己心中的位置。失眠影响到了他在学院里的训练成绩，更糟的是，随后他发现自己在睡梦中去触碰利威尔的行为是无意识的。利威尔不介意他的小动作，但不意味着他在野营帐篷中摸到同期其他学员的身上时，对方也能大度地原谅他。

他跟布鲁克林来的让·基尔希斯坦又像平时一样互不相让地吵成一团，原本有些暧昧的起因也瞬间变得好笑起来，然后顺理成章地打了一架。

如果让没有落于下风，进而恼羞成怒，口不择言地骂他“基佬”，也许艾伦还不能够及时找到反思自己的正确方向。所以在这点上他还是要感谢让的，何况最后马脸还因为那句逞一时口快的“基佬”而挨了扣分禁闭的处罚，一连两个月走在路上都感觉要被彩虹旗闷死。

艾伦不认为利威尔会对自己抱有任何逾矩的想法，他很清楚，在利威尔眼里，十八岁的自己与十三岁很可能没有什么两样，都是一样麻烦难缠的小鬼头，噢，除了偶尔需要花钱解决下性需求——回想到那别出心裁的奇异“成人礼”，他立刻被数倍于当初在拉斯维加斯妓院里的怒火吞噬了。

怎么可以？简直荒唐之极！

接受自己内心对利威尔的渴望只花去艾伦半天的时间，但当他开始做出决定时，才蓦然发现利威尔已经超过一个月没有联系过他，即使每天都有不一样的人当面提及利威尔与他的特别关系，然而利威尔本人似乎更希望使这段关系归于陌路。

艾伦决定单刀直入，毕竟他也从未掌握过除了单刀直入以外的其他手段。

他成功了，至少他认为自己成功了。

不管是不是真的有联系，自从他在利威尔手中的酣畅地射过一次，让自己的污秽液体落入那圣洁的指间之后，所有事情竟然都在神奇地变好，就仿佛拆开了圣诞树下扎着独一无二金色丝带、因此受到额外祝福的礼物一样。

果然只有处男不会被神灵所眷顾吗？

新年过后回到学院里，他的睡眠改善了许多，脑子也超乎寻常地好用。他甚至感觉自己像是换了一个人，所有测试结果都开始变得出类拔萃，模拟测试时32次出击32次击杀的惊人数据即使是利威尔也不曾拿到过的，人们每逢谈到利威尔和艾伦时，原本怀疑的神情逐渐转变为叹服。

除此之外，他耍了一点小手段，于是利威尔开始每月一次造访机甲猎人学院给学员们开设讲座，这些机会对他来说千载难逢——不是指就寝的事宜。他在教室的楼梯转角处、宿舍楼后、灌木丛旁，所有多少有些聊胜于无遮蔽的角落，一次次肆无忌惮地与心爱的人交颈缠绵，深情拥吻，总是带着点强迫的性质，并且从不怯于向对方传递自己皮肤的灼热和充血器官的硬度。他认为这是自己爱意的充分表达，如果利威尔能给予相应的回应那就再好不过，当然，他并不急。

艾伦很清楚学院里有更多的人——现在远不限于同期的女生了——在自己背后惊声尖叫或者议论纷纷，有人恨得咬牙切齿，有人则谨慎地避免在他面前提及某些专有词汇。但他一点也不在乎，这甚至成为令他心情舒畅的重要原因之一，而且他知道利威尔也不在乎。

PPDC也有好消息，世界范围内第三代机甲陆续组装完成，埃尔文告诉艾伦，五月底从机甲猎人学院毕业后，“幽灵”的兄弟机型将会由他驾驶，与利威尔一同捍卫北美洲西海岸的安全。

“它叫‘冰河踏破者’。”

霸气的名字，他已经有些迫不及待了。

而最令艾伦惊喜的是，上个月底，他的十九岁生日上，利威尔既没有再从怀里掏出冷冰冰的支票，也没有掏出脱衣舞表演的门票，而是小心翼翼地抱给他了一只刚断奶的阿拉斯加幼犬。

“同事家的母狗下了一窝狗崽儿，”利威尔的黑色高领毛衣上被蹭得满是异色的狗毛，脸上的表情却难得的柔和，“……这只的眼睛很像你，我第一次遇到你的时候，你也是这样可怜巴巴地望着我。”

可是我现在已经长成大人了啊，艾伦在心里答道。

即使抛开利威尔罕见的“甜言蜜语”不算，在前面两个糟糕选项的衬托之下，再考虑到利威尔本人的洁癖晚期，这只毛茸茸的可爱小家伙显然足以称得上是惊喜了。

 

艾伦在高处的风口站了一会儿，忽然听到有人在后面喊自己的名字，他转过头。

是埃尔文元帅。

他对着同样一身运动打扮的男人高高挥舞右手，正打算跑过去，还没缓过气来的幼犬不愿意了，屁股一沉，重若千斤，拗着劲儿就是不肯走。一人一狗隔着绷紧的狗绳都不服输地瞪圆了双眼，对峙良久，最后，已经长大成人的一只无奈地率先妥协。他退回来，弯下腰把小狗抱在怀里，走向埃尔文。

两人互致早安。

“它叫什么名字？”元帅问。

埃尔文是典型的北方人长相，身材高大魁梧，金发蓝眼，鼻梁高挺，面部棱角分明，看起来比四十岁的实际年龄稍大一些。他的眉毛宽度是常人的两倍，即便细心修过也显得十分粗犷，五年的PPDC统领生涯在他的眉间刻下深深的竖直纹路。他的性格沉稳坚毅，杀伐决断，每次出现在指挥室里总是带有一种不怒自威的气势。

埃尔文曾一度成为艾伦心中最崇拜的对象，毕竟在一年之内汇集全球各国力量，从一无所有的空白到组建出PPDC并向怪兽施以重击，可不是普通人可以做到的。不过在他进入机甲猎人学院，尝试过模拟击杀怪兽的作战后，还是觉得自己更崇拜战无不胜的利威尔。

“我取的名字叫芬雷尔。”艾伦答道，俯下身将老实了一分钟便又开始闹腾的狗崽子放回到地上。

“芬雷尔？”

“来源于北欧神话里的巨狼。”

埃尔文低头看看草地上滚来滚去自娱自乐的黑白色毛球，觉得自己也许对狼的定义产生了误解。

“……不过利威尔管它叫大臭。”艾伦接着说。

“……反差真大。”

当然，艾伦说这些并不是打算控诉利威尔的取名水平，它们只是铺垫而已，他吸了一口气，尽量使自己的口吻显得不那么得意：“我想这个问题上得听他的，毕竟这小家伙是他送给我的。”

埃尔文敏锐地听出了年轻人语气中的炫耀，他不置可否地笑了笑：“漂亮的小伙子，以后一定会长得很出色。”

“埃尔文先生……”

“你想说什么？小子。”

他们开始往司令部的方向走去。

“我想我们认识挺久了，有些事……”

“比如？”

“我……我希望，”艾伦磕磕绊绊地说，“我希望你能告诉我一些关于……关于利威尔的事。”

埃尔文对他的要求似乎并不感到意外：“你可以说得具体一点，不然我大概能从现在讲到明天早上的全体会议开始。不过我得先说好，我不认为我比你更了解他，毕竟你跟利威尔在一起相处的时间可是比我多得多。”

“呃，”艾伦迟疑了片刻，他不确定向埃尔文打听是不是一个正确的选择，利威尔对埃尔文的评价向来都是“少听他扯淡”以及“老谋深算的家伙”，但他自己对埃尔文的印象要好得多，何况他也确实没有其他更好的询问对象，“……说说他在军校里的事吧，那时候……”

“你这就打算挖掘对方的恋爱史了？”

“不……”

“现在的年轻人还真是严格。”

艾伦脸涨得通红，双手无所适从地在裤子上蹭来蹭去：“我只是想知道他喜欢怎样的……”

埃尔文笑了两声，不再逗他：“还是那句话，其实我并没有太多的发言权，我们不曾一起同窗过，我认识利威尔时，他已经快要从学校里毕业了。我所知道的只是他的成绩相当优秀，当然不管在哪，他都是最优秀的那一拨人。包括在海军里的几年，我不记得他有认真交往过谁，怎么说呢？……他这个人不像是会谈恋爱的样子，你大概也有相同的感受。”

我倒是没觉得他不会谈恋爱，艾伦心想，我只觉得他不像是会勃起的样子。

“……考虑到那时候他也不比现在的你大多少，年轻人都喜欢自由自在的生活，不愿意被另一个人或者家庭所束缚，这也没什么不可理解的。如果将传言也算进来的话……”男人习惯性地皱起眉，“也许这样说对逝者有些不尊重，不过当初舰队里倒是一直有人传他跟法兰的绯闻。”

艾伦想起另一名金发的男人，法兰临终前骨瘦如柴的样子和利威尔悲凄的眼神总是令他感到难以释怀。

“我想……”他有些犹豫，不知是否应该道一声安息。在PPDC，大家很少特意表达对亡者的悼念，因为如果都这样客气的话，日常交流就会变得非常繁冗。

“只是传言而已，”埃尔文耸耸肩，“毕竟跟利威尔走得近的人实在是太少了，而且利威尔从来都不是会主动为自己澄清的性格——不管那时候还是现在。啊，说到这个，我突然想起来，一次演习结束后的宴会上——那大概是差不多是快十年前的事了，大家各自喝过几杯酒，便都蠢蠢欲动起来，问题就向各种平时不会涉及的私人领域伸出触角。我调侃利威尔，问他跟法兰什么时候结婚，他挺生气地冲我吼‘要我跟你说多少次，混蛋，我不是同性恋’。我说，‘要别人相信你，你倒是先找个女人自我证明一下啊’。他答道，‘早晚都会的’。”

“……是吗？”

一只棕灰色的野兔从地面下凭空钻出，左右四顾，抖了抖长长的耳朵，然后贴着草地一溜烟地飞奔向河边。原本无精打采的“大臭”立刻躁动起来，四脚腾空，跃跃欲试地想要扑过去一较高下，艾伦被它拽得身体猛地一歪，赶紧手上用力把这不安分的小家伙扯回原地。

“……我能理解你们年轻人想要公开恋情的心情，”埃尔文蹲下，摸摸呜呜叫着的小狗的脑袋，“我敢说那不是利威尔的主意，利威尔纵容你的行为——他是真的很纵容你，但这不意味着你不需要考虑这样做的后果，你已经成年了。艾伦，我不知道你的同期怎么看。你们相处得不错，年轻人大多是‘热血自由派’，而且彼此之间的友谊总是格外牢靠，等你到了我这个岁数，就很难再获得如此牢靠的友谊。我想他们应该大概率会和你站在一边，就算偶尔嘲笑你几句性取向，到底不会是恶毒的。”

艾伦想起让，这家伙虽然嘴上总是表现得十分嫌弃，倒也没有真的因为他和利威尔的特殊关系而对他敬而远之。

埃尔文站起身，已经完全脱离地平线的太阳将金色的光线洒在他的脸上，使他的表情看起来不像之前那么严肃。他停顿了一会儿，似乎在考虑是不是应该说下去，但最后决定还是继续：“艾伦，这里不是洛杉矶，甚至不能算是美国，学院和司令部里不少工作人员的年龄都数倍于你，而且很多来那些自至今同性婚姻尚不合法的国家，在同性恋的问题上，‘保守派’的数目和比例比你想象的多得多。”

艾伦一怔，他倒是从未考虑过这一层：“但是……”

“你很难改变其他人的固有观点，就算你说二十一世纪都快要过去一半了，但在有些人的眼里，直到人类灭绝，男人也应该和女人死在一起……容我大胆地猜测一句，小子，也许在不久之前，你才你意识到自己可能喜欢同性。”

年轻人没有回答，因为埃尔文说的正是事实。或者确切一点，他意识到自己抱有特殊感情的是利威尔，只有利威尔而已。

“……一些不太令人愉快的议论传进了我的耳朵，还好它们只是来自PPDC内部。外面的话，即使在我们的国家，大众在提及同性恋群体时，还是不免会戴上有色眼镜。我知道这听起来有悖人权，我只是建议你在这里低调一些，毕竟学院里来来往往的人流量很大，而你永远不能确定渡鸦最终都会飞到哪里去……不过怎么做取决于你自己，我不会因为这件事而改变对你或者对利威尔的看法。”埃尔文说，“我想利威尔已经告诉过你，现在对于PPDC是个关键时期……”

“事实上……他很少跟我说PPDC的事，一直都是。”

有时候，艾伦甚至会产生一种错觉，利威尔希望他远离PPDC，越远越好。

“……目前来看，‘猎人计划’并不如预想的那样完美，政府的老狐狸们正在动摇，”埃尔文揉揉挤成一团的眉心，对艾伦耐心解释道，“我需要借助利威尔在公众眼前树立起机甲猎人的英雄形象，塑造出一位有血有肉的PPDC战士，而非盛气凌人的机器人，从而尽可能赢取普通民众的信心和支持。另一方面，在世界范围内售卖机甲和机甲猎人形象的版权也是PPDC的重要资金来源之一。我必须保证我的机甲猎人们的身上不能传出现任何意料之外的新闻，要知道，这年头，人们对公众人物的私生活可是百般挑剔。”

艾伦垂下眼，有些懊恼自己当初的任性，他对元帅点点头：“……抱歉，我知道了。”

“当然，如果用‘偶像’或者‘救命恩人’之类来解释你们的关系，就要受欢迎得多，上次以利威尔为原型拍电影的导演很愿意围绕这个再拍摄续集。至于你们两个私底下究竟以何种方式相处并不要紧。”埃尔文的语气缓和了一些，听起来不那么令人感到压抑了，“艾伦，你不必太过担心，下个月你毕业后，我就会将你和‘冰河踏破者’分配回洛杉矶。打心眼儿里说，你是学院成立以来我见过的最出色的学员。我的评价虽然没什么说服力，但是，记住，小子，”他用力拍拍面前年轻人的胳膊，“只要你在前线用自己的拳头狠狠胖揍几只怪兽，拿下几场漂亮的胜利，那么在所有人眼里，你就是和利威尔一样顶天立地的英雄。我想，这才是你更想要的东西。”

年轻的机甲猎人咬着牙，握紧拳头。

“您说的没错，先生。”他的声音就像花岗岩一般坚定，“我当然会把怪兽统统打倒，我就是抱着这个梦想才来到科迪亚克的！”

“好小子！”埃尔文点点头，看向地平线尽头逐渐露出的建筑轮廓，沉沉叹息一声，“希望这次千万别再出什么乱子了。”

 

 

埃尔文在司令部门口与艾伦和恋恋不舍的“大臭”告别，他建议对方可以去茶水间里喝杯热茶，吃些点心，但他自己得回到工作岗位上去了。

他刚穿过狭长的走廊，就看到利柯踩着细高跟鞋，一路小跑迎上前来。

她神色焦急，眼神慌乱：“元帅，您得赶快过来。”

埃尔文的表情也马上变得严峻起来：“出什么事了，怪兽警报？”

上一只怪兽刚刚在一周前入侵康塞普西翁，迄今为止，尚未有过一个月之内出现两只怪兽的先例。

利柯摇摇头，她张了张嘴，但似乎没想出合适的说辞，脸上的焦躁也丝毫没有缓解。

一小时后，埃尔文身着深蓝色西服，站在指挥室的巨型显示屏前，联合国环太平洋虫洞事务工作组的各成员国代表出现在各自的小块屏幕上，目光齐齐聚集在这名元帅的身上。PPDC下属怪兽研究与控制实验室的主任韩吉·佐耶身穿白大褂，抱着手立在埃尔文身后两英尺远。她大多数时间都在交通更为便利的安克雷奇工作，很少直接参与PPDC的其他事务，但她出现在这里，意味着这次周日的紧急会议非同一般。

埃尔文也没想过事情会发展得这样快，政府官员们对战争的恐惧比他设想的更甚，“沿岸怪兽防御墙计划”正在光速取代“猎人计划”成为他们新的侧重点。在这项计划刚刚被提出时，埃尔文和PPDC对其不屑一顾，区区混凝土制造的防御工事怎么可能抵挡住巨型怪兽的来袭？任何与怪兽过过招的机甲猎人都会知道这简直是一个彻头彻尾的笑话。

但是，几个月后，在中国东南沿海建成的实验性防御墙成功抵挡了一只三级怪兽的进攻，接着是印度尼西亚，在第三封捷报从西伯利亚传来时，他们开始不得不承认，也许“防御墙”和“猎人计划”双管齐下不失为一项好主意。

埃尔文则思考的更多，“防御墙”和“猎人计划”同样是耗资巨大的工程，不同的是前者一劳永逸，后者则是个永远填不平的无底洞。如果有证据表明“防御墙”足以够有效抵御怪兽，那么“猎人计划”失去资金支持是迟早的事。

一个月前，防御墙再次保护东方大都市上海免遭怪兽毒手，接二连三的成功使南北美和澳洲各国政府也心动不已，数万公里的防御墙建造计划迅速提上日程。

同时，开支惊人的“猎人计划”也差不多该到此为止了。

“请各位再谨慎考虑这个决定，”埃尔文调整了一下语气，尽量在这些官老爷面前放低姿态，“‘防御墙’的确取得了令人瞩目的成效，但必须指出的是，沿海岸线建立起防御墙意味着人类的生存领域将被迫缩小至狭小的陆地区域，这是自六个世纪前大航海时代以来从未有过的可怕倒退，我们将失去广袤的太平洋与其中难以估计的巨量资源。再过数十年，在拿起词典时，我们甚至无法向子孙后辈解释大洋一词的真正意义。”

“这也未必是坏事，”加拿大代表回答说，“人类对环境的破坏已经足够严重，是时候收敛我们自己的行为了。”

当然了，埃尔文想，加拿大地广人稀，物产丰富，建造防御墙可以使他们借机甩开对美国的机甲依赖，恐怕正求之不得呢。今天的加拿大人大概早就忘记他们的祖先是怎样跨越重洋从欧洲来到北美洲的土地上的。

“但防御墙毕竟不可能真正扼杀怪兽，怪兽依然会不停地从海底窜出来，在大海中越聚越多，总有一天它们会推倒防御墙，爬到陆地上来。”

“话可不能这么说，”中国代表反对道，“我们的防御墙在福建和上海两度取得胜利，每次都将怪兽成功击杀。防御墙可不只是简简单单的墙，埃尔文元帅，我们的先人在两千年前建造的墙上就已经有炮台了。”

“也许您忘记了，”埃尔文客气地提醒道，“在贵国的两次战斗中，PPDC分别出动了机甲‘少林游侠’和‘熊猫武僧’。”

中国代表脸上顿时露出几分尴尬的神色。

“机甲不是必须的，”他强调道，“成本低廉的战斗机也可以取得良好的效果。”

埃尔文不敢过于顶撞中国代表，中国拥有成熟的重工业基地和大量劳动力，一旦“猎人计划”受到打压，新机甲的制造和维修工作很可能要全部移到中国去。

“不好意思，打断下各位，”韩吉走上前，眼神冷峻地看着各国代表，“我们的科研团队在怪兽和虫洞方面的研究已经取得了巨大进展，很不幸，我要告诉大家，从虫洞中钻出的怪兽正在不断增强，它们的攻击频率也在持续上升，你们所谓的防御墙迟早有一天会被怪兽攻破。”

“是的，”埃尔文接着说，“但是机甲也在进步，只要我们有足够多的资金，就可以与怪兽抗衡，甚至进入虫洞，彻底将其摧毁！永诀后患！”

埃尔文一直有一个梦想，就是驾驶机甲到虫洞里并彻底摧毁这个罪恶通道，让怪兽统统滚回它们的老家去。但是，实现这个梦想需要大笔的资金和技术支持，制造出速度更快、火力更强并且更加坚固的机甲，用以抵挡虫洞附近强烈的电磁风暴，PPDC现在掌握的技术还不够。

事务组代表们的想法显然与他不一致。

“虫洞不可能被攻破的。”澳大利亚代表说。

“我们同样会设法加固防御墙，”接着说话的是德国代表，“使其一方面成本低廉，一方面又坚不可摧。”

埃尔文很想质问她是否知道“坚不可摧”的意义，连机甲上的合金铠甲都被怪兽彻底咬断过。他们用什么来加固防御墙？振金吗？他听说德国刚刚获得一大笔资金用于防御墙技术的研发，看来是确有其事了。

“即使我们建立起防御墙，环太平洋各国的沿海地区依然不能保证安全。”

“不必操心，埃尔文元帅，”英国代表喜滋滋地说，他在正装衬衫外面套了一件卡其色工装马甲，看起来就像是名油漆工，“我们已经达成共识，沿海五百公里范围内不宜有人居住，这个方案简直不能更谨慎了。”

埃尔文有点好奇英国境内有多大面积的领土不在“沿海五百公里范围内”，但英国并不是环太平洋国家，压根是纯粹的既得利益者。他看向日本和新西兰的代表，但这两位来自太平洋岛国的男士都默不作声。日本现在已经俨然成为一座空壳，其国民作为难民被引入到亚洲大陆上的其他国家，新西兰的境况大约也好不到哪儿去，他们纯粹是以大国的傀儡的身份坐在这里。

“也许吧，”埃尔文说，“什么人才能有资格进入安全区域呢？”

“我们会保护每一个人！”巴拿马代表上了年纪，头发花白，肤色黝黑。

埃尔文拼命控制住自己才没有冷笑出声，“安全区域”显然会成为有钱有势群体的专属，在边缘地区，无数拥挤肮脏的贫民窟正在酝酿中。

“‘防御墙’计划无疑是将太平洋拱手相让，使地球上至少一半的面积变身为怪兽的乐土。”他压抑着自己内心的怒火，沉声说，“恕我直言，各位，人类历史上从未有恐惧和懦弱取得最终胜利的记载。”

房间里安静了几秒钟。

然后俄罗斯代表开口了：“搞不好，两头怪兽同时出现在海里时就会自相残杀呢，那我们可就省大事了！”

各国代表似乎都觉得这句话说得不错，不约而同地笑了起来。

埃尔文感到怒不可遏：“‘防御墙’，多么可笑的玩意儿！你们大可以去试试，但我告诉你们，这是绝对行不通的，怪兽迟早会侵占海岸，碾碎城市，进而征服全球，到时候我们就都一起玩完吧！”

“你当然可以保留你的意见，埃尔文！”这次说话的是美国代表，也是埃尔文多年的老熟人，奈尔·德克。不管是军校时代还是他当国防部发言人那会儿，埃尔文都认为他一直满口胡言，当然，现在也是！

“……接下来的半年内我们还会继续提供给PPDC经费用于处理基地关闭、人员遣散等相关事宜，我们衷心祝愿你的雇员、包括机甲猎人们都能顺利过上和平安全的新生活。半年后联合国将不再资助‘猎人计划’，当然，如果你有足够的能力和决心，也可以……”

等等，奈尔也是当初积极进言创建PPDC的人之一，最初的机甲猎人不少都是从军方招募的，他对“猎人计划”未必没有感情。

“我知道’猎人计划’的损失巨大，但请各位再给我一次机会，”埃尔文放软语气，表情恳切，“我的机甲猎人们为‘猎人计划’已经付出了太多，我决不能让他们的努力和牺牲付之东流。”

“既然你提到了机甲猎人，”奈尔漠然回答道，“正好来得及看一下这个，直播还没结束。”

奈尔侧过身离开摄像头的范围，低声吩咐了几句，美国代表所在的窗口闪了一下，切换成另一个画面。

从大大小小密集排布的霓虹显示屏可以轻易分辨出这是纽约的时代广场，镜头晃了几晃，对准最高处的大屏幕。

利威尔！埃尔文惊异地张大了嘴，几乎忘记自己还面对着来自联合国的各国代表。

这位世界上最棒的机甲猎人，PPDC引以为傲的象征，他的挚友，利威尔·阿克曼正笔直地站在演讲台前，身着硬挺的军装礼服，闪亮亮的各色奖章挂满了胸口。埃尔文极少见到利威尔穿礼服，即使在军队里时，利威尔总是穿作战服多过穿常服。

他突然有了些不太好的预感。

又过了一会儿，声音通道才接通，利威尔沉着有力的话语从音响里传来，背景是时代广场上人群嗡嗡的吵闹声。

“……当前，我们面对的形势依旧严峻，必须强调，‘防御墙’计划决不是对怪兽的妥协，更不是在宣告‘猎人计划’的失败。”利威尔面无表情地看着镜头，看着镜头外的男男女女，看着埃尔文，“但是，人类必须将有限的资源利用于具有充分把握的防御手段，而不是浪费军力和弹药在无意义的冒险上。”

无意义的冒险？埃尔文的心脏瞬间沉入谷底。

“……有人问我，我不是这个世界上曾最多次击败过怪兽的人吗？为什么仍然对其心存畏惧。是的，正是因为我曾无数次直面怪兽，与其浴血奋战，多次守卫住岌岌可危的海岸线，我才无法自已地去思考，究竟什么才能真正终结这一切。PPDC的机甲至今没有放过一只怪兽，但不代表我们没有经历过惨痛的失败，更不代表奇迹能永远持续下去，事实上，这一年多以来，我已经越发感到力不从心。”

利威尔……他知道自己在说些什么吗？

“……过去的四年中，共有二十九台机甲在与怪兽的作战中化为废铁，六十七名机甲猎人离开这个世界。我的前辈，我的战友，我的学生，他们一个接一个地离我而去。我从来不是英雄，与壮烈牺牲的战士们相比，我只是运气好了一些而已。我有时会去科迪亚克的机甲猎人学院授课，最近的几个月里，每当站在讲台上，对上那一双双包含热烈情感的眼睛时，我都不禁扪心自问，我在向这些年轻人传递的究竟是什么？那些鼓吹机甲战争甚至试图在其中牟利的人是否明白，在令人欢欣鼓舞的胜利背后、躲藏在不为人知的阴影之中的是天价的军费支出、惨烈的死亡率和毫无人性可言的猎人训练……”

利威尔……他要葬送掉“猎人计划”吗？

埃尔文看着两层屏幕之外，黑发男人的嘴唇张张合合，脑子里一片空白。

这个男人正在改变历史，正在宣告一个时代的终结，就像他六年前在“罗杰斯”号航母上做出的选择一样。

“我不是英雄，”利威尔再次重复道，“我和你们，和你们当中的每一个人一样，不管你们现在是在纽约还是在悉尼，在北京还是在利马，在繁华的都市还是宁静的渔村，头上顶着的是烈阳还是星空，我们被命运的纽带紧紧连接在一起。我和你们一样，再也无法忍受挚爱的离去。是时候了，回到陆地上来，把昂贵的机甲变成坚固的‘防御墙’，让战争彻底结束吧。”

与那些慷慨激昂的演讲不同，在说出最后一句话之前，利威尔略微垂下头，将自己的目光隐藏在阴影中。

“我想，如果有一天我不得不迎接死亡，那么我希望我能够在家中死去。”

接下来是观众的高声欢呼，齐声大喊‘防御墙’。

屏幕暗了下去，几秒钟后，奈尔重新出现在屏幕上。他彬彬有礼地对震惊不已的埃尔文表示了慰问，并预祝他今后好运。其他国家代表也纷纷假惺惺地表达了遗憾，然后各自逃离。

指挥室内重归寂静。

韩吉走上前，手按在埃尔文肩膀上。

“一群混账。”她说。

埃尔文又过了一会儿才定下神来，他正打算说点什么，忽然身后传来几声小动物的呜呜声。他和韩吉一同转过头，看到艾伦像凝固的蜡像一般僵硬地站在门口，双眼不可置信地瞪着已经漆黑如极夜的屏幕。

“不是他……”他颤声说，“那不是利威尔，对不对？”

他猛地转向埃尔文的方向，急切地望着金发的元帅。

“那不会是他！”他愤怒地吼道，“那怎么可能是他！”

“芬雷尔”被主人突如其来的暴躁吓了一跳，瑟缩成一团不敢出声了。


	6. 血

埃尔文决没有预料到形势会如此急转直下。利威尔公开演讲结束后六个小时，第一波清理行动就开始了。下午三点，两架墨绿色的“科曼奇”重型直升机同时降落在科迪亚克总司令部外的草地上，螺旋桨齐转的轰鸣声赶跑了方圆五公里内的大小海鸟，卷起的狂乱气流把北极苔原上刚刚艰难冒头的嫩芽都掀了个干净。

利威尔本人也出现在先头部队中，准确地说，先头部队其实是随他而来。这位外表并不惹人注意的战士脱掉满载徽章和荣誉的PPDC军装礼服，又穿回久违的水蓝色迷彩作战服，仿佛正在无声地向埃尔文宣布，自己已经不再是曾经那个“猎人计划”里的中坚力量兼最佳代言人，而是摇身一变，成了冷面无情、手持镰刀的扼杀者。

埃尔文迎着强风走上前去，猎猎作响的气流立刻冲乱了他的金发，割在他的脸上，如同接连不断的锋利刀刃一般飞速划过，而那双蓝色的眼睛也感受到同样尖锐的刺痛。埃尔文憋了一肚子的话要对利威尔说，即使他深知现在这个时候绝无可能挽回局势，即使他们已经不再是上下级关系，也不再是一条战壕里的战友，甚至变成了势不两立的敌人。但他仍然希望以一种老朋友，或是家人的身份来对利威尔说些什么。

然而，当被利威尔不带感情的灰色视线所注视时，他突然意识到，自己已经很久没有面对面同利威尔长谈过了。去年的这个时候，利威尔偶尔还会在通讯系统里快言快语地嘲讽他几句，调侃新机甲的名字，更多的时间则是聊艾伦入学机甲猎人学院的安排，但在那之后，他们之间的交流便越发收缩至狭窄的“命令”与“收到命令”的二元领域。

之前漫长的六个小时中，埃尔文一直对利威尔的选择感到发自内心的难以理解，更难以接受。他极少会变得像今天这样脆弱而感性，怀疑，困惑，愤怒，不同颜色的情绪在他的血管里混合沸腾，像是被施予魔法的毒药，翻滚不息。PPDC的最高统帅无论如何都不能相信，自己手下最为坚定且忠诚的机甲猎人有朝一日会义无反顾地倒戈向敌方阵营。

可是这一瞬间，那些曾经被他有意无意忽视的预兆却如同开冻的河水一般滔滔奔涌而来，倾泻直下，寒意冰冷刺骨。

他从来没有把利威尔的想法纳入过自己的考虑范围，即使他坚持抽出时间与机甲猎人学院的每一位学员单独谈心，即使他总是在为机甲猎人们每况愈下的身体情况困扰发愁，即使他心底很清楚，利威尔对于PPDC的重要价值无可替代，他的名单里从来都不包括利威尔。在他眼里，利威尔意志顽强、无所畏惧，简直就像是一台靠指令操控，不知疲倦的高强度机甲，刀枪不入又战无不胜，而机器是永远不会背叛的。

但利威尔终究是一个有血有肉的有机体，一个并非为自己所拥有的独立个体，他花了整整六秒钟，来领悟这个之前六小时，甚至六年都不曾发觉的简单事实。

埃尔文停下脚步，有些茫然失措地望着黑发的男人。利威尔的步伐在狂风中依然坚定而沉稳，丝毫不乱，好像正大步行走在奔赴战斗的道路上，和他每次出征时一模一样。埃尔文知道利威尔与自己不一样，利威尔是一名战士，强悍无比的战士，但绝非野心家。

两人错身时，利威尔也停顿了一下，低声向埃尔文说了句什么。他的嘴唇微弱地动了动，也许还配合有喉咙里的声带，不过在螺旋桨制造出的巨大噪音面前都跟蝉翼的振动没什么两样。埃尔文发誓自己听到的是道歉，一句完整的“对不起”，虽然利威尔脸上没有展现出任何歉意的表情。之后，男人略微提高了一点声音，说：“我来办点私事。”

埃尔文并没有要求利威尔重复开头那几个模糊不清的音节，也没有考虑或者追问对方口中的“私事”所指是何，甚至没有说出自己酝酿已久的一句“为什么”。他无法解释自己的提问，也不能给予提问的意义，但他确实那样做了，就仿佛是被内心深处的意念支配了一般。

他问：“你后悔吗？”

出乎埃尔文的预料，这次利威尔的回答迅速而清晰，没有半点迟疑。

“从不。”

两队黑衣黑靴、全副武装的持枪特工紧随利威尔左右，目不斜视地从埃尔文身边鱼贯而过。看到他们制服袖子上刺眼的金色五角星徽记时，元帅的心情更加低落了，如果连特勤局都决定站在对立面，这个国家里恐怕已经再无PPDC的容身之地。他不禁又想起奈尔的话——“祝愿你的雇员、包括机甲猎人们都能顺利过上和平安全的新生活。”现在连倍受众人景仰的利威尔都带头离开，还能剩下几个人愿意追随自己，留在众叛亲离的PPDC呢？

利威尔和保护他的特工们昂首阔步走进总司令部挤满人的大厅里，就像一群趾高气昂的雄狮，炫耀着油光发亮的鬃毛，冲入了惊慌失措、拥在一起瑟瑟发抖的羊群。埃尔文把司令部里所有的雇员召集至此召开紧急会议，尝试编出些连自己都不能欺骗的谎言，来暂时安抚观看利威尔演讲之后变得躁动不安的下属。

但这回，一向寡言的利威尔显然比他更有一套。

“……你们的工作创造了历史，你们的不懈努力多次拯救人类于危难，过去的四年中，在你们的英勇守护下，没有一只怪兽成功踏上陆地。各位，‘猎人计划’决没有失败，它所取得的杰出成就理应被所有人铭记。”

埃尔文调整好心情步入大厅里时，利威尔正代表联合国环太平洋虫洞事务工作组，向面前的PPDC雇员们表达诚挚的谢意。他使用第二人称，措辞严谨而疏离，仿佛自己从来不曾在这里工作过，也不曾是陆地的英勇守护者中最为强大的一员。

利威尔站在人群中央，没有使用麦克风，方才还人声鼎沸的大厅在他的到来后变得静得出奇。埃尔文很怀疑后排的人是否能看见演说者，但身材矮小的男人并没有像他一样站到高高在上的主席台上去。

“……虽然‘猎人计划’暂时被中止了，但是环太平洋国家领土和人民的安全仍然处于首要地位。请各位知悉，我们眼前面对的不仅仅是不断来袭的残忍怪兽，还有无法遮掩的财政赤字和日益严峻的能源危机，‘猎人计划’的花费比预期中更加高昂，仅是机甲每年的维修费用就高达数万亿美元，超过许多国家全年经济产值的总和，我想，使环太平洋国家的劳动人民纷纷沦为机甲的奴隶恐怕并不是你我愿意看到的未来。”

埃尔文知道听众中有不少人与自己一样，对曾经付出过无数心血的“猎人计划”深感惋惜，甚至对利威尔“背信弃义”的演讲心怀不满。但是诺大的房间里，没有一个人开口提出反对，也许是知道大势已去，也许是出于对特工队伍的恐惧——他们被利威尔勒令留在门口，正傲慢又满脸戒备地用视线在人群中扫来扫去。

埃尔文对“猎人计划”的破产并非没有心理准备，只是他从未预料到成为突破口的竟然会是利威尔。新年过后，他的日程表里就没有一天离开过“资金”二字，向联合国讨要经费也成了元帅必须亲自处理的日常工作之一。他不由得想起小时候，身为历史教师的父亲常常在小报的八卦专栏里发表文章，用华盛顿和李将军的名字编造些历史上从未真正发生过的风流韵事，来赚取零星几张钞票作为一家人的过节费。年少的埃尔文对父亲的做法十分不解，父亲笑着回答道，人只有梦想是不行的。所以埃尔文高中毕业后，毅然放弃了心爱的历史专业和学费高昂的私立名校，进入西点军校就读，为的就是能够让父亲告别那些博人眼球的谎言，重新回到自己热衷的历史研究中去。

人，只有梦想是不行的。他忽然理解了父亲当初说话时深深的无力感，但这回，自己遇到的麻烦可不是漂亮的装饰丝带和LED灯串就能轻易解决的。

“早该如此。”

埃尔文听到右前方有人压低声音悄悄附和。他转过视线，认出发表意见的是站在人群后排的马尔洛·桑德，这个高大的黑发年轻人毕业于芝加哥大学商学院，一年半以前进入PPDC工作，原本在财务部负责第三代机甲的成本核算。埃尔文对马尔洛印象颇深，因为每次与财务部会面时，这位精打细算的行家都不顾其他人的眼色，执意向元帅强调，机甲的消耗很快将会超出人类能够负担的范畴，如此下去，“猎人计划”绝非长久之计。为了避免其言论动摇军心，埃尔文两个月前只好把他调至人事部，负责给雇员发放薪水。

像马尔洛这样同利威尔站在一边的人又有多少？大概比反对者更多，至少埃尔文相信，那些因为倡导低成本轻型机甲而被边缘化的工程师们一定也在其中。

利威尔开始向众人保证，每一名从PPDC离职的雇员都可以在内陆获得一处体面的容身之所，并将有权在防御墙修筑团队中得到一份合适的新职位，从而继续为抵抗怪兽的入侵贡献力量与智慧。

埃尔文猜想这一定是利威尔向工作组努力争取来的条件，不然那些斤斤计较的各国代表们绝无可能对PPDC如此宽宏大量。他能察觉到房间内原本绝望压抑的气氛随着利威尔有条不紊的话语而逐渐缓和，毕竟，不是人人都以摧毁虫洞这种荒唐的事作为终极目标，绝大多数人只是希望亲人和朋友能够过上安宁的生活而已，至于与怪兽打架的究竟是机器人还是机器墙、战斗过程又是否火花四射其实并不打紧，也许只有如自己一样了无牵挂的人才能够破釜沉舟。

埃尔文原本以为挚友和战友的相继去世已经足以使利威尔变得了无牵挂，从而对自己和“猎人计划”死心塌地，忠贞不渝，然而事情的发展并非他所设想的那样。

埃尔文抱着手站在角落里，冷眼旁观大厅中央的人头攒动。是的，这次他输了，被人策反，输得一败涂地，不得不眼睁睁看着自己一手创立的帝国一夜之间土崩瓦解。

但埃尔文不觉得自己在与利威尔的对决中落于道德上的下风，此时此刻，这个房间内，这个国家里，这颗星球上，没有人能够论证机甲和防御墙中的哪一个会在未来与怪兽的战斗中更胜一筹。埃尔文承认自己追逐梦想的背后，付出的是数以亿计平民的血汗辛劳和众多机甲猎人年轻的生命，可是利威尔呢？在这个问题上，利威尔自己私心的比例又占了多少？

只是利威尔所要竭力保护的对象似乎尚未领悟到他的良苦用心。

 

“利威尔！”艾伦暴怒的吼声向所有人宣告了他的到来，“你这条没用的丧家犬，怎么会有脸回来！”

嘈杂的大厅里如同被涨潮的海水冲过，霎时重归寂静，饶是埃尔文也陡然一惊，就算是PPDC里最激进的“猎人计划”鼓吹者，或是最保守的反同人士，也断然不至于用如此恶毒的词语来侮辱这位身经百战、功勋卓著的老将。而特勤局的特工们则反应更加迅速，门口年轻人的话音未落，两排黑洞洞的枪口已经对准了他的脑袋。

不愧是以称职著称的狗，埃尔文想，艾伦本来也可以如此听话。

但艾伦敢于不管不顾，对利威尔口出狂言，终究是有他的资本的。

“放他过来。”利威尔沉声制止道，语气毫无波动，好像刚刚被高声辱骂的并非他本人。

特工们收到指示，互相传递了下眼色，依然稳稳地端着枪，为首的小幅度地摆了一下头，示意艾伦可以进去，挤在一起的人群自发地让出一条通道给他通过，跟在艾伦身后的几名学员们则被拦在门口。埃尔文看到“芬雷尔”缩成一团毛球，被一名矮个子的金发女孩抱在怀里。大概是从未遇到过被枪指着的情况，那个女孩也有些怯生生的，不由自主地往另一个红发姑娘身后挪。

艾伦却一点也没有被特工们的声势吓到，他紧握拳头，双目猩红如血，额头上青筋毕露，一步一步向自己昔日的榜样走去。

埃尔文同意年轻群体在情绪管理方面往往天然欠缺，也不是不能理解此刻艾伦心中燃烧着的愤恨和失望，但无论是谁，出于何种理由，正面对利威尔挥出拳头显然是个彻头彻尾的错误。艾伦曾经抱怨过他们第一次见面，自己还是个小鬼，就莫名其妙地被利威尔按在地上教训，现在埃尔文终于真真切切看到了重制版。他相信，从动作的流畅程度上来说，二十岁的利威尔恐怕也不能做得更漂亮。

“懦夫！”艾伦再次轻而易举地被前海军飞行员压制住，屈辱地跪在地上，气势汹汹的眼睛里染上一抹水光，手臂以一个扭曲的姿势被弯折在身后，身体动弹不得。嘴里却仍旧锲而不舍地咒骂着身后的人，“猪猡！无能的废物！”

“住口！”围观的人群里终于有人忍耐不下去，“你以为你在跟谁说话？”

“想当英雄想疯了？”

“小子，你又算什么东西。”

“起码我没有做逃兵！”艾伦的面部肌肉因为愤怒而变得扭曲狰狞，胸膛疯狂地上下起伏，“……你不配做机甲猎人！PPDC的耻辱！”

他顿了顿，嘶哑地咳了一声，往地上喷出一口掺血的吐沫：“……利威尔，”这个名字头一回在他嘴里变得如此罪不可赦，“我恨你。”

利威尔一直波澜不惊的脸色忽然阴沉了下去，他一动不动，一个字也没有回答，但埃尔文知道那身作战服下，每一寸有力而致命的肌肉都已经危险地绷紧了。接着，这位曾经的机甲猎人沉默地抬起腿。

伴随一声骇人的皮肉撞击声，黑色的钢头军靴在空中划过一条弧线，毫不留情地踹在了年轻人的后背上。埃尔文自己的背后也同时感到一阵冷风和钝痛，他相信，就算利威尔在机甲里直面怪兽时，也未必会做的如此狠戾。

时间仿佛在那一刻定格，大厅内静得令人发指，艾伦雪亮的眼睛猛地睁大，直愣愣地瞪着前方，空洞而不可置信。但他没有发出半点声音，又过了许久，才像是被抽走了全身力气，脸向下轰然摔在地板上，殷红的鼻血呼地涌了出来。

埃尔文深表同情地轻咳一声，绷紧面皮，尽量不使自己嘴角的线条发生变化。虽然正是他故意发信息把刚刚被赶回学院的艾伦引到这里，但他可不是抱着报复利威尔的心态，谁能想到，两个正蜜里调油的小情侣居然会毫不犹豫地用暴力解决问题？

“给我带走。”利威尔一脚踩在艾伦的后脑上，鲜血在地面蹭出一块斑驳狭长的矩形，“把嘴堵上。”

四名魁梧的特工应声收起枪，向大厅中央走去。被拦在门口的学员中，三笠气得浑身发抖，脸色铁青，几乎要冲上前去理论，被阿尔敏和让捂住嘴，死死拉在原地。

满脸是血、狼狈不堪的艾伦率先被押出房间，后面是黑漆漆的特工，利威尔则不紧不慢走在最后。经过到门口时，怀抱芬雷尔的金发女生忽然站出人群，努力挺直身板。

“利威尔教官，”她依然按平时在学院里的方式来称呼利威尔，拼命让自己的声音显得更有底气，却难以掩饰其中颤抖的成分，“你不能强行将他带走，我想……这是有悖于法律的。”

埃尔文打赌那些一本正经的特工们一定正在面具后窃笑，因为连他自己也快忍不住笑出声，这可不是欧洲人的童话故事，法律？在合法的暴力组织与非法的民间团伙之间，哪有什么法律可言呢。

利威尔停下脚步，转过头，他没有笑，甚至脸色也不像刚才那样难看了，但压迫感深重的眼神还是让女生不由自主地后退半步。她的胳膊哆嗦了一下，雪白的牙齿嵌进鲜红的下唇。阿拉斯加幼犬耳朵动了动，探出爪子勾住她的手肘，身体缩得更小了。

“克里斯塔。”利威尔轻声答道，深色的瞳孔盯着金发的女生，盯着阿尔敏和三笠，盯着每一个年轻学员，也盯着埃尔文。埃尔文不太舒服地错开视线，他不擅长应对咄咄逼人的利威尔，也讨厌处于绝对下风的位置，这使他竟然不禁有些同情起被利威尔杀死的怪兽来。

“是我把他救回来的，”黑发男人一字一顿地说，声音依然很轻，“他是我的人，他的命是属于我的。”

事后过了很久，埃尔文才意识到利威尔前后两句话之间的逻辑关系相当可笑，起码远远不足以使说话者感到理直气壮。但有趣的是，在那个初春四月的午后，人满为患的司令部大厅里，地板上连绵不绝的艳红血渍旁，利威尔的注视之下，似乎并没有一个人认为这句话里真的存在什么问题。

 

而对于利威尔本人而言，则几乎是在长达八个月之后，才开始反省自己当时的蛮横。

彼时他穿着睡衣，正坐在洛杉矶家中的沙发上，收看电视里的晚间新闻。西伯利亚的防御工事刚刚在两天前成功抵御了一只三级怪兽的入侵，新闻里充斥着庆祝胜利的陈词滥调，将其封为东亚大陆上里程碑式伟大胜利，和两三年前机甲击败怪兽时的论调别无二致。利威尔百无聊赖地听着红发的女主播一边用华丽的辞藻夸赞俄罗斯人取得的成就，一边又在字里行间暗示美国西海岸的防御墙要更胜一筹，心思早已被缭绕的炖菜香气勾到了厨房里去。

洛杉矶如今已经是一座空城，为了配合防御墙计划，整个加利福尼亚的普通民众都被疏散到中部各州。离开PPDC之后，利威尔拒绝了回到军队里去的邀请，随后被国土安全部委以防御墙作战时的核心指挥工作。到目前为止，他还挺满意这份工作的，除了可以继续发挥自己与怪兽战斗的经验之外，能留在海边也是一方面原因，虽然这里的生活实在不怎么方便。

“……安克雷奇机甲基地位于阿拉斯加的科迪亚克岛西南角，它的关停意味着环太平洋联合军防部队即PPDC在全球范围内十六座机甲基地已经全部停止运转，据联合国环太平洋虫洞事务工作组的可靠消息，PPDC的解散事宜将在本月底前处理完毕。PPDC依托‘猎人计划’起家，成立于……”

电视新闻里已经很久没有出现过有关PPDC的报道了，机甲和机甲猎人们就像是一群被遗忘的废土勇士，被拔地而起的防御墙彻底拦在人类社会的彼岸，曾经不可一世的辉煌如今早已成了过眼云烟，在后继者纷至沓来的捷报中悉数消散。利威尔愣了一会儿才反应过来，工作组给PPDC留下的八个月期限已经近在眼前。

节目开始依次讲述PPDC鼎盛时期所创造的诸多奇迹，他看到传奇伊始时的“怪客”，被斩掉头颅的“卡洛夫”和炸成碎片的“刀锋头”，接着他又看到了熟悉的“金门勇士”、黑白的“熊猫武僧”、珠光宝气的“叶卡捷琳娜大帝”，还有最新的“幽灵”和为艾伦打造的“冰河踏破者”，来自世界各地的各代机甲现今如同一座座失去生命的塑像，拥挤地停放在一起，像是蒙了铁锈一般黯淡无光。利威尔忽然感到几分战友离去的怅然和哀伤，但立刻就被打破了。

艾伦擦着手走到他身前，瞟了一眼电视上正在播放的内容，轻轻巧巧从利威尔手中拿过遥控器，干脆利落地将电视关上。

“这有什么好看的，”年轻人抛开遥控器，俯身与他接吻，“吃饭了。”

利威尔不知道传说中部落的狼骑兵彻底驯服一头成年公狼需要花去多长时间——如果能够驯服的话，但他隐约意识到自己选用的手段绝不是什么良策。

从阿拉斯加返回洛杉矶后，他粗暴地把艾伦关进了家中二楼的卧室里。他没什么额外的精力去应付这头极度狂暴、体能又正值鼎盛的年轻野兽，新的岗位无时无刻不在需要他，而对方也早就过了用疼痛和鲜血就能轻易调///教的时期。于是利威尔不假思索地选择一副合金镣铐，两台监控器，十二道锁，和四名武装到牙齿的陆战队士兵作为替代品。

“如果被他跑了，你准备怎么办？”在一次私下的品酒会上，皮克西斯这样问他。

“不怎么办，”他轻飘飘地回答，“因为他绝对不可能逃掉。”

“你还真是热衷于把人锁起来，利威尔。”退休的海军中将晃晃酒杯里粉色的液体，意有所指地调侃。

利威尔不为所动，反唇相讥道：“与其嘲讽我，不如想想你的总统奖章是哪来的吧，老头子。”

皮克西斯将杯中酒一饮而尽。

“他很快就会屈服的，”他的语气相当笃定，“这种事，老头子我这辈子见得太多了，只是，那时候的他未必还是你想要的样子。”

“只要他活着，他的样子如何对我而言并没有任何差别。”

“是吗？利威尔，你以前可不是这样的人。”

音乐有点吵，利威尔没有听清这句话，问道：“你说什么？”

皮克西斯没有重复，微醺的视线不由自主飘向远处穿迷你裙的女侍者，又驴唇不对马嘴地接着说：“他倒底是你养大的宠物，还能真的反过来咬你一口不成？”

但实际上的驯服过程比利威尔自己预想的还要漫长，整整四个月后，艾伦才头一次有了屈服的迹象。在此期间，利威尔很少与他碰面，甚至连回家的次数都压缩到最低。利威尔并不认为自己做了错事，也不十分介意艾伦对自己的咒骂，但也许是骨子里仍存留着的一缕惭愧之心，使他久久不能够完全坦然地面对这头笼中困兽。

唯一令利威尔真正感到头疼的是艾伦毫无预兆的自残行为。

七月最后一天，猩红色的月圆之夜里，被囚禁的年轻人握着从床底掀下的尖锐木片，在自己身上开了十三条穿皮入肉的口子，左手腕上的那条深可见骨。滴滴答答的红色液体汇成蜿蜒的溪流，浸透床单，淌入地板里的缝隙。利威尔从未想到，自己第一回体会到疼痛与鲜血带来的、刻骨铭心的巨大冲击竟然会是以这样的方式。

这件惊险的闹剧使艾伦不得不被紧急送进医院，接受了上百针的缝合，输掉几十袋血浆，在身上留下十三条狰狞可怖的伤疤。也迫使利威尔点头答应拆除他身上沉重的锁链，撤走所有看守者，并劫后余生般地感谢上帝他没有往脖子上割。

“发什么呆？”艾伦的声音再次打破他的思绪。年轻人从锅里盛出煮得软烂的胡萝卜、土豆和牛肉端到他的面前，“还在想刚才PPDC的事？”

“没有，谢谢，”利威尔往杯子里倒入柠檬水，以掩饰自己的的走神，“我在想……明天就是圣诞节假期了。”

上一次的圣诞节似乎已经是上个世纪的事，那时候发生的一切仿佛都比电视机里退役的机甲更为久远。但利威尔时不时还会想起那融化成水的精致冰雕，并幻想出年轻人在阿拉斯加的冰天雪地里雕刻时的场景。口中呼出的雪白蒸汽、全神贯注的神情和通红的双颊都令他感到无比满足。藏在冰雕中向他表白的神秘纸条在夏天的混乱里不翼而飞，他寻遍房子的所有角落也没有找到它的踪影，倒是发现车上同样神秘的CD竟然也一起不见了。

洛杉矶和美国西海岸的衰败已是既定之势，不过大国总有更多的缓冲区域。大量资金随人口流入中部地区，农业生产的重要性重新被提上战略高度，被机甲战争拖垮的经济终于有了好转的迹象，总统凭借在怪兽应对问题上英明的决策而顺利得到连任。每天都会有车队向海岸线上防御墙的一线建筑团队运送补给品，全力保证工程的正常运转，虽然种类比较有限。

“我们得弄点节日的东西来，去趟拉斯维加斯，”利威尔说，“火鸡，火腿，红酒，半成品的姜饼、甜点什么的，挺多需要置办的。”

“还有圣诞树，”艾伦把奶酪碎拌进自己碗中黄澄澄的玉米粥里，利威尔不喜欢这个，所以他总是最后才加进去，“圣诞树！”他一边搅动一边又重复了一遍。

“那就圣诞树。”利威尔应道，“还有什么？”

艾伦想了想：“暴雪新出的FPS游戏典藏版，如果可以的话。”

“发一张图片给我，我可不认识暴雪还是暴雨。”

“我会的，”他放下手中的勺子，犹豫了片刻，试探地看向对面掌管自己自由的男人，“利威尔，这次，可以带我一起去吗？”

可能是伤痛的催化——对两人都是，更可能是因为利威尔主张的防御墙计划在接下来的时期里取得了有目共睹的显著效果。从医院里出来后，艾伦对利威尔的敌意终于开始逐渐消退，虽然他在医院里时还闹过两次要放弃治疗。利威尔允许他在家里自由走动，后来这个范围被放宽到院子里，但出门依旧是不行的。

利威尔问过艾伦要不要把“芬雷尔”从科迪亚克接回来陪他，艾伦说自己只是养过它一个月而已，实在谈不上什么情谊，不如再养一条新的划算，何况来自极地的动物根本不适合被圈养在炎热的加州。而且“大臭”又笨又胆小，一点也不符合自己勇敢的气质，想到这货之后吃得多拉得也多就烦躁得很。

利威尔看着他小臂上凸起的紫红色伤疤，笑了笑，没有说话。他现在倒是宁肯艾伦又笨又胆小，到内陆老老实实找个学校念书，哪怕吃得多拉得也多也不要紧。不过话说回来，如果少年时的艾伦就是又笨又胆小的样子，他大概也不会把男孩领进自己家。

他们坐在院子里的草坪上，晒着太阳讨论了一下午，终于决定买一只机灵的罗威纳，一个月大，活泼又粘人，毛还很少的那种。之后ipad便被丢在一旁，艾伦俯下身体，时隔多月再次亲吻了他。利威尔用手将年轻人略长的棕发轻轻向后扫去，然后闭上眼，按住对方的后脑微微用力，以最大的热情迎接了这个他期待已久的吻。

“好吧，”利威尔最终许可了他的请求，“那你要负责把我们的圣诞树抗回来。”

反正PPDC将要不存在了，艾伦即便逃跑，又能跑到哪去呢？

艾伦的眼睛瞬间亮起来：“还要买一条我们的小罗威纳。”

他们最后没能买到小狗。虽然机甲时代终结后，市面上的物资供应情况有所好转，但在下一个农业周期到来前，养宠物依然是项有些奢侈的活动，拉斯维加斯硕果仅存的几家狗舍大多在圣诞节前一周就停止营业。他们在郊区找到最后一家狗舍，不过并没有待售的罗威纳。利威尔建议艾伦买一只黑色的拉布拉多，一个半月大，正热情地伸出舌头舔艾伦的手指。

“它很喜欢你。”

“小狗都很迷恋我。”

“也许是同类相吸。”

“那你算什么？”

利威尔猝不及防收到一句情话，恍惚了足有半分钟才回过神。他打赌自己的脸已经红透了，还好艾伦的注意力都在小狗身上，于是他赶紧装作没有听懂的样子，移开视线，结果正好撞上狗舍老板投来的促狭目光。

“毛少又粘人，智商也高，”他扯开话题，生硬地评价道，“符合你的要求。”

艾伦又和它玩了一会儿，才恋恋不舍地站起身。

“不，”他说，“我还是想要一只罗威纳。”

利威尔没想到艾伦会如此执着于狗的品种，只好遗憾地向狗舍老板耸耸肩：“先生，请帮我们留意一下，贵一些也不要紧。”

“罗威纳……罗威纳，”老板一边念叨一边把他的联系方式登记在电脑里，他是个体型圆润的胖子，五十岁左右，头发稀少，胡子却很茂盛，“先生，这年头，罗威纳可不常有，但总会有的。”

“谢谢你。”

“噢，对了！”老板登记完毕，从键盘上抬起头，“能跟我合个影吗，阿克曼先生？我儿子可是你的粉丝。”

利威尔一愣，这几个月里他很少造访其他城市，也没上过任何节目，已经许久没有陌生人认出他来了，毕竟防御墙不会像“猎人计划”那样推崇个人英雄的作用。

“……还好你们现在不搞那个劳什子的机器人总动员了，我儿子汤米前两年总是吵着毕业后要去当什么猎人，把我老婆吓得整宿整宿睡不着觉，恨不得把他锁在家里。”老板继续絮絮叨叨，他在身上里里外外摸了一圈，最后从柜台抽屉里掏出一台老式的黑莓手机，“……后来听说你要改行盖墙去，这小子才终于安生下来，又说想去做工程师，我觉得这倒是不错。托您的福，他九月份的时候已经到密歇根大学就读机械专业了。”

“我很高兴听到你这样说。”利威尔向他点点头。他现在多少能够理解一些为人父母的心情。离开PPDC后的很长一段时间里，他也日日夜不能寐。每当闭上眼时，他总会看到比过去还要庞大两倍的怪兽像撕纸一样扯破海岸线上的防御墙，大摇大摆地走到陆地上来，踏平房屋和人潮。当他睁开眼时，则又会想起天花板另一侧，同样在夜色中孤寂一人的艾伦。

“咦？怎样才能自拍呢……”老板在手机上点来点去，自言自语道，“说起来，从电影里可完全看不出你竟然是个如此矮小的人，简直就像是没改造之前的美国队长一样……啊，我年轻的时候……”

“因为你压根就认错人了！这个人根本不是什么机甲猎人。”艾伦突然大声打断他的话，然后强硬地拉起利威尔的胳膊，头也不回地冲出大门。

利威尔被他拽得生疼，又好气又好笑：“你发什么疯，小子，我都把真名登记在店里了。”

“有什么好合影的，”过了好一会儿，艾伦看起来还是气鼓鼓的，“从网上荡一张电影的海报把自己贴上去不就得了……就算非要骚扰，也去骚扰他心目中那个‘人高马大’的利威尔啊。”

利威尔没有斥责他的任性和歪理，他无奈地叹了口气：“好吧，假期结束后我在部队里看看能不能给你找一条刚下崽的母罗威纳。”

利威尔买了艾伦想要的游戏典藏版作为给他的圣诞礼物。艾伦则目标明确地买了一对戒指，来自德国的一个小众牌子，价格不菲却不带什么真金白银，造型也十分独特，活像两个刚从车床上被卸下来的螺母，上面还满是反光的机油。用利威尔的话说，乱世里就属这类没用的破玩意儿最滞销。艾伦倒是毫不在意，说是吃了利威尔八个月白饭的回报。

利威尔说：“你在我这儿吃白饭可不止八个月。”

艾伦牵起他的左手，把银色的戒指推上他的无名指：“是啊，上次来这边，还劳烦你给我叫小姐呢，恩重如山，我哪里还得清？”

“后悔当初装君子？”

利威尔也拉过他的手，低下头，给他戴上另一只稍大两号的。他的动作非常迅速，好像对这个仪式相当不在乎，但实际上是因为那条横贯手腕的疤痕刺得他双眼生疼：“……只可惜不会有下次了。”

柜姐大概也是头一次见到刚付完钱就随随便便交换戒指的情侣，在她看来，就算是同性爱人，至少也应该雇一名证婚人，到广场上走个过场，说几句像回事的誓词，毕竟这可是拉斯维加斯，世界上婚姻最不值钱的地方。

“那个……”她小声插话，眼神在两枚亮闪闪的戒指间游移，“其实，我们的品牌还提供在戒指内部刻字的服务……”

利威尔看向艾伦，艾伦回答得十分痛快：“不必，女士，等你摘下戒指的时候就说明你不再需要它了。”

利威尔没有提出异议，不过他自己倒是挺想往戒指里刻点什么的，比如“TO LEVI，MY LOVE”之类。

回家的路上，他向艾伦询问了失踪的纸条和CD。

“我哪有把它们弄丢的机会呢？”艾伦不轻不重地抱怨了一句，不过没什么责备的意思。他静静看着车窗外飞速后退的街景，在他的记忆里，内华达到加州的高速公路从未如此通畅过。

 

他们最终还是把初夜留在了平安夜，当然，也只是多忍耐了两天而已。利威尔笑他，去年只是送了个冰雕，就要求撸一发，今年下血本送了戒指，是准备撸到精尽人亡吗。艾伦故作老成地拍拍他的屁股，意味深长道，今年要全套，你确定要让我做到精尽人亡？

尽管已经停止服用美罗沙星数月，利威尔依然担心自己在性事中会勃起困难，并针对这个严峻问题准备了诸多解决方案，比如率先替艾伦口交，以防对方会抢占先机，把这件事反过来。

艾伦显然有些受宠若惊，他赤身裸体，有些无所适从地坐在床边，利威尔则裹着浴袍跪在他的双腿之间。

“天，”他难以抑制地叹息一声，“告诉我，你想这么做多久了？”

利威尔是直到两个月前才开始有信心他跟艾伦之间的关系能够恢复到从前的样子，就像皮克西斯所说的，艾伦不会真的反咬他一口。但他不认为在情事中也实话实说是个好主意，于是他沉吟片刻，换了个计量单位：“大概两年吧。”

“两年前……”艾伦粗砺的指腹在他湿润的唇边摩挲，“那你居然还把我往女人的床上送，嗯？”

“别纠结那点陈年旧事了。”利威尔将顶端的包皮向下撸去，敏感的粉红色嫩肉立刻暴露在微凉的空气中，他亲吻了那玩意儿一下，然后伸出舌尖，尝试在周围的缝隙里戳刺。

艾伦立刻就把陈年旧事抛到了九霄云外。这种直击要害的刺激对他来说太过强烈，他感觉全身的血液一瞬间涌上了头顶，完全没有余力去回忆自己有没有把犄角旮旯里都清洗干净。

大概是测量尺度的原因，利威尔亲眼看着艾伦进入青春期又离开青春期，从未觉得他在这方面有什么异于常人之处。不过去年他抚摸进入兴奋状态的器官时，就不得不在心里承认它的确是个大家伙。而这回，当测量工具变成舌头，又从下方看过去，那东西就简直称得上是怪物的尺寸了。

尽管味道已经很淡，毛发间依然能嗅到一缕艾伦特有的气息，一向洁癖的利威尔此时倒是格外大度，他仔细地舔了一会儿，确认自己并不反感，便开始将整个饱满圆润的头部含进嘴里。他先用舌尖轻轻在小孔处狡猾地挑衅一阵，然后忽然重重地吸上一口。

艾伦差点从床边蹦起来，利威尔立刻用胳膊按住他的大腿。

他把嘴里的性器吐出来：“激动什么？”

“要射，利威尔，要射出来……”年轻人面色潮红，声音发颤，“别这样，太超过了……”

“舔两口就射，之前没这么玩过？”

“别开玩笑，你可没给我弄过这一出。”

利威尔知道艾伦可怜的性经验大概也仅限于自己，不过听到对方亲口承认，还是令他感到格外满意。于是他决定继续下去，作为对艾伦的奖励。

利威尔很快掌握了能使年轻人更加兴奋的节奏，但说实在的，这没什么实际意义，他就是毫无章法地自由发挥，也足以让没阅历的小鬼欲仙欲死上一阵子。艾伦呼吸很快变得沉重而急促，在感受到手中囊袋也变得充血而坚实时，利威尔眼疾手快地一闪身，轻松躲开了随后喷射而出的浊液。

艾伦仰面躺在床上，双手捂着脸，尚深陷于高潮后的失神中，胸膛不停地上下起伏。

“我要死了……”他有气无力地哀嚎。

“你不会死的。”利威尔说，又凑过去吻他软垂下来的茎体和出口上的黏液。这招果然相当奏效，艾伦立刻就如同被电击了一般浑身震颤，生龙活虎地向后退出去两个身位的距离。

鉴于年轻人的抵抗能力和意志都相当微薄，第二波性事依然被利威尔主导，这次他的鼻息间完全被男性的腥膻气味填满了。他皱起眉，有点不舒服，但想到这浓重的味道完全来自艾伦时，竟然又感到一阵从未体会过的兴奋。当口中的性器再次变得坚硬如铁时，他开始压低自己的身体，尝试给艾伦深喉。他不确定自己掌握了教程上传授的技巧，但他清楚地记得那上面特别用粗体注明——“放心，如果你做对了，你的男人将会接管接下来的事。”

他起初认为这话是说给那些至少有过多次性经验的对象的，艾伦自然不在其中，引导的任务还是得指望自己。不过现在他发现自己错了，实现这个逻辑关系的充分条件只是成年男人而已。

艾伦当然是个成年男人，还是个长了根大棒子的成年男人，利威尔一边被他死死按住脑袋疯狂前后移动，一边在心中悔不当初。他头晕脑胀，因为张嘴太久而两颊酸痛，眼里噙满泪花，被艾伦粗硬的毛发入侵鼻腔，喉咙里则像是被不断撞击上的硬物磨破了皮一样生疼。他甚至不知道自己被折磨了多久之后艾伦才射出来，但是这次他毫无反抗之力，也没有时间反应，液体全数灌进了食道。

利威尔跪在地上撕心裂肺地干呕了好一会儿，一名耶格尔的子孙也没能逆流而上，重见天日。艾伦吓得要命，抱着他拼命道歉，又哄他说再也不做了。

“我帮你舔出来，好不好？”

利威尔纵然大脑宕机许久，听到这句话时也瞬间清醒了八成，拒绝还没出口，艾伦的手已经探下了他的下身。

接着，他惊讶地发现自己竟然完全勃起了。他有些不敢置信，只是给那个小鬼舔了两次，自己居然就兴奋到这个地步？他不知道这是不是算个好消息，不过还是保险起见地把艾伦的手打到一边。

艾伦脸上顿时露出受伤的神色：“利威尔……”

利威尔没理他，挣扎了几下才稳住身体，从地上爬起来，然后躺到床上去。

“小子，你不是以为就这么玩玩吧？”

“啊……”

利威尔拍动开关，关闭床头灯，卧室里登时只剩下来自睡眠灯的昏黄暧昧的光线，这对消除尴尬和害羞情绪十分有效。他拉开自己身上浴袍的腰带，将自己结实漂亮的身体毫无保留地呈现在年轻人面前：“下面交给你了。”

艾伦几乎花了半个小时来亲吻他的身体，从颈窝到脚尖，从散乱的发梢到线条流畅的背部，每一寸皮肤都被细细的濡湿，最后再在细嫩的大腿内侧留下几个深红的咬痕。他乖巧听话地没有再去碰那硬挺起来的柱体，不过利威尔发誓后穴被舔舐时的刺激只有过之而无不及。

“别！”当快感和羞耻感同时袭来时，他终于再也压抑不住，尖叫出声，脚趾缩起，拼命用脚跟把艾伦的肩膀往外推。

艾伦强硬地按住他的腿，哑着声音恳求道：“放松点，让我舔，利威尔，让我舔。”

利威尔不知道自己是什么时候开始流泪的。艾伦始终没有去碰那瓶准备好的润滑液，完全凭借唾液、舌头和手指在他的身体里开拓。利威尔觉得有些疼，从未被进犯过的私处正在火辣辣地被撑开，为接受另一名男人的器官做好准备，可是他却丝毫不再担心勃起的问题了。他下意识地想自慰，艾伦像是早有预料，拢住他的手腕：“你说不让碰的，不准耍赖。”

“你确定能让我爽？”

这句原本傲慢的挑衅配上哽咽的哭腔，倒有一种说不出的滑稽。艾伦闻言从利威尔的腿间抬起头，撑起身体，完全笼罩在利威尔上方，一双大眼睛在昏暗的环境里亮得吓人。利威尔以为他要和自己接吻，没料想，艾伦忽然俯下身，狠狠咬上自己的喉结。

“你干什么？”

“你个混蛋，”艾伦把脑袋埋在他的耳侧，呼出的热气湿漉漉的，声音中有一种远远超越情话的沉闷，“……真想把你统统咬碎，连皮带肉都吃进肚子。”

第一轮进入的时候两人谁也没有说话。利威尔痛得浑身发抖，他知道艾伦一定也是如此。他把左手攥成拳头，抵在嘴边，牙齿用力啃在突出的指骨上，竭力不让自己发出声音，冰凉的戒指在他的上唇上刻下一道深深的沟壑。

“疼就叫出来吧，我不会停的。”

艾伦把他的拳头从嘴边拉开，一根一根手指摊平，与他十指交握。

“叫出来吧，只剩我们两个了，利威尔，这条街上只剩我们两个人了。”

他们交缠亲吻。

“只剩我们两个了。”

这次艾伦比之前两次都要持久得多，每一下都几乎全根抽出又狠狠撞进去，利威尔觉得自己眼前朦胧一片，腰部以下已然失去了知觉，口中不知所谓地喊着些破碎的词句。自己到底在喊什么？他晕晕乎乎地想，是“疼”，“轻点”，还是“艾伦”？

高潮过后，呼吸还是凌乱的。艾伦又不老实地挪动身体，探出手向床头摸索，利威尔以为他要找湿巾，不想他却把灯打开了。

“你做什么？”他嘶声说，勉强抬起手遮住自己的眼睛。

“想看看你。”

“看什么看，这么多年还没看够吗？”

艾伦把他整个人抱进怀里，扯掉堪堪挂在右边胳膊上的浴袍，用鼻尖蹭他的脸颊：“你的身体真是该死的完美。”

利威尔被他弄得有点痒，只觉得自己的身体软绵绵的，快要化成一滩水，听了艾伦的话，不禁感到有些好笑。他适应了一会儿光线，才懒洋洋地把眼睛睁开一条缝，但看到年轻人胸腹和臂膀上像巨型蜈蚣一样盘踞着的丑陋疤痕时，心里又是一阵抽痛。

他轻轻抚摸着那些凹凸不平的伤痕，指尖上传来的触感温暖又令人安心。

“还疼吗？”

艾伦笑了笑：“皮肉伤，早就好了。”

“那时候疼吗？”

“那时候也是皮肉伤。”

利威尔的瞳色暗下来：“你的身体原本也很完美。”

艾伦满不在乎：“怎么，现在你嫌弃了？”

“弄点药试试吧。”

“所以你还是嫌弃了？”

他们最后又做了一次，这次艾伦的动作温和而缓慢，利威尔几乎以为自己要睡着，他感觉自己仿佛化为了一具空壳，身体一点一点飘落悬崖，又被悄然涨潮的快感淹没。

在清醒与睡梦的交界线上，他突然想向艾伦道歉，是的，为自己的所作所为向艾伦道歉。他没来由地相信这是一件十万火急的事情，非做不可，非得现在做不可。他焦躁地张开嘴，许久，直到口舌干燥，却发不出半点声音。

倒是被艾伦抢了先。

年轻人吻在他的耳朵上，轻声道：“生日快乐，利威尔。”

坠入梦境前最后的意识告诉他，艾伦是哭着说出这句话的。


End file.
